Life is a Highway
by DefectedCat
Summary: Four years after his wife passed away, Taiyang still comes home drunk every night. Yang, fed up, grabs her sister Ruby and takes off, deciding to start their own lives the way they'd be free to do - on the road. WhiteRose, BumbleBee.
1. Road Trip

Yang ran her fingers through her sisters hair, forcing her eyes to stay open. All day they'd been out, visiting Summer's grave - their mother. After all, today marked the fourth year of her passing since she'd been diagnosed with cancer.

Yang suppressed a sigh, looking down at Ruby's sleeping face in her lap, giving her a soft smile. Ruby had long since stopped crying on days like this. She'd grown much stronger since then.

Drowning out the low murmur of the TV in front of her, the kitchen door tore open, creaking on its hinges. Yang bit her lip angrily. She knew what to expect at this point.

Taiyang, her one and only father, came stumbling through the door, clearly drunk. Yang fixed him with a glare. Almost a year ago, she would've started to lecture him as she did everyday as he came home overdosed on booze after work, telling him he needed to stop, at least for Ruby's sake.

Now, she only watched as he dropped his keys on the counter and made his way upstairs, not even giving them a passing glance.

Yang returned her gaze to the sleeping girl on her lap. Ruby, when asked about the way her father acted, merely shrugged her shoulders, giving Yang a smile. Her usual response was the same. "I understand that he's always going to be upset. As long as I have you, Yang, It doesn't concern me."

Yang fished out her wallet, eyes raking over her license and the money she had stuffed in there. She worked a simple job at a local gas station - or did, until one day when she was working, many customers complained that she smelled of alchohol. Since this was apparently affecting business, the manager fired her. Didn't even test her for proof.

Her grip tightend around the leather object, her instincts and heart telling her two different things. She'd saved up as much money as she could, hoping to buy an apartment for Ruby and her once she could move out. She never told Taiyang of her plans, since with how possessive he was over everything that was Summer, he would never willingly let them leave his side - even though he ignored them when they were.

Heart beating in her chest, she swallowed her nervousness as she gently gathered Ruby in her arms, doing her best to shift the weight off her feet so the wooden floors wouldn't creak as she walked.

She snatched the keys her father had dropped earlier, using her foot to nudge open the door he'd forgotten to lock, or even close properly. Quickly moving barefoot over the cold cement of the driveway, she opened the back door of the car, softly laying Ruby across the seat, closing the door and retreating to the drivers seat. Once in, her hands hovered over the wheel. Reluctantly, she shoved the key into the ignition, looking at the window near the top of the house. Taiyang's bedroom. As she paused, she half expected him to yank open his curtains, to tell her she was being ridiculous, that he'd get over whatever was wrong with him and that everything would go back to normal.

He didn't.

Yanking the car into reverse, she backed out onto the road, moving it into drive, watching the house get smaller in the distance of the rear view mirror as she sped through the street, looking back only once before turning onto the road that would eventually lead to the highway.

"...Sorry, dad. It's for the best."

* * *

Ruby was jerked awake by a hard jostling. Sitting up quickly, her vision went black for a second. She could make out her sister in the drivers seat. How did she get in a car?

"Yang? Why are we in dads car?"

Yang gave her a surprised, apologetic look from the mirror. "Sorry I woke you. Uh...Ruby, I know how you say you don't care how dad acts, as long as we're together, right?"

Ruby gave a small, confused nod, urging her to continue.

Yang chewed at her tongue. "Well...last night, I finally gave up, Ruby. I...dad came home drunk, he doesn't even _look_ at us anymore Ruby, so you have to understand I'm trying to make your life easi-"

"Yang! Yang, it's okay."

Yang tore her gaze away from the road once more. "It's... _okay_?"

Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister the best she could from her angle. "I know you did what you thought was best, Yang. I _did_ notice how he doesn't look at us anymore...but I'm not upset. Over these past years, it's like he's some kind of stranger to me."

Yang, one hand on the wheel, put her other on Ruby's that was wrapped around her neck, giving a shaky breath. "We're not going back, Ruby."

Ruby inhaled, biting at her cheek to suppress any grief. "I know, Yang. I just need you."

Yang laughed lightly, tugging on her sisters hand. "Alright, come sit up front. But wear your seatbelt."

"Yes, yes." Ruby slipped in between the front two seats, curling into the passengers, clicking her seatbelt on. "Wait...did you bring your wallet? What about clothes? Yang! You're _barefoot_!"

Yang rolled her eyes. " _This_ is what you complain about? There might be a gas station a few miles ahead if we're lucky, we'll pick up some snacks and maybe a few souvenir clothing, _with_ the wallet that I brought that _also_ has my license."

Ruby looked at the window, ignoring Yang's defensive tone. "Where even are we?"

Yang laughed nervously. "Haaah...well, I'm not really sure. I just drove wherever the highway took me."

Ruby shook her head. "Acted before you thought, as usual." At Yang's deflation, she added, "But that's fine! You...did it for me."

Yang ruffled her sisters hair, earning an angry shout. "Aww, you're just too _cute_ sometimes - ow! Don't bite me!"

In the struggle, Ruby accidentally bumped the radio, turning it on at full blast.

" _Born to be wild, WOO_!"

"Shit, that's my fucking _jam_."

Yang reached into the overhead, pulling out a pair of aviators. Putting them on, she gave Ruby a toothy grin. "Let's just enjoy the ride 'till we hit a town, okay?"

Ruby put on her best apathetic look, electing to lean on the door and watch the scenery fly by.

Her surroundings dulled as she sank into thought, despite her intentions she couldn't keep her father out of her mind. Blinking frustrated tears out of her eyes, she closes them, hoping for a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky enough for that.

...

 _Ruby crouched beside the coffin of her mother, sobs racking her body. The tears wouldn't stop, clouding her sight. Yang had a hand on her back, her own fingers trembling slightly. It was obvious the way she held in her true feelings, from the way her stomach tensed or muscles tightened every few seconds. Yang was too stubborn for her own good._

 _"...And may she rest in peace."_

 _Ruby craned her neck, looking beyond the casket. The man that held that book in his hands, the way even he looked pained, caused Ruby to choke on another sob. Somewhere from beside her, she heard her father scream, hands clawing at his hair._

 _"You better be up there, Summer! YOU BETTER BE THERE WHEN IT'S MY TURN!"_

 _Yang grabbed her sister, holding her head to her chest in a way to block out her father's sobbing. Not that it mattered. Ruby had a knack for memorizing the things in life that caused her discomfort. She would just happen to remember those lines until her own passing, which she ultimately, silently agreed with her father on._

"...Uby!..by! Ruby!" Ruby's eyes snapped open, her head nearly colliding with Yang's own. "You're crying."

Ruby noticed the car had stopped. They were in the parking lot of a gas station. Rubbing at her eyes, she sniffed. "Uh...yeah, just had a nightmare. Don't worry, I'll forget it soon."

Yang knew this was false, but smiled anyway. "Well, c'mon. Let's go buy some snacks."

Ruby, perking up at the possibility of sweets, tumbled out of the car, running for the door. Yang chased after her, very bemused. "You're limited to two sweets, Ruby! Two!"

Ignoring the cry of disagreement from Ruby, she went to the back of the store, where they usually held small things like cups, hats or anything they could use to pull in more money.

She grabbed two hats off their stand, reading the labels.

" _Welcome to Arizona!_ "

* * *

Ruby took a sip of her soda, chewing the top in distraction. "Yang, where are we gonna go?"

Yang hummed. "Wherever the road takes us, Rubes."

"So that's your plan, huh?" Ruby rolled her eyes, tightening the cap on her bottle and squeezing it into the cup holder. "What about money? Education?"

Yang's eyes narrowed as she sped up, obviously thinking. "You know I'm good at gambling. I can also pick fights _and_ win them. It's easy cash. We can crash in hotels as we go! It'll be fun!"

"Yang, you're going to get yourself killed doing things like that. I won't allow it."

Yang laughed. "You're gonna stop me? If you want to go back into classes that bad after summer, then we'll need the money. I'll see if I can get a tutor or something..."

Ruby could tell her sister was stressed. "Yang, don't worry about it. We'll figure out something. Oh, and before I forget...this _is_ dad's car, right? And you just...took it?"

"Haaaah...I see your point. We'll replace the license plate or something, no biggie."

"Not even guilty that you stole it." Ruby smirked, adjusting the hat that Yang had gotten for her over her eyes. "Wake me up when you find something cool."

"Sure thing, 'lil sis."


	2. Car Wash

Yang groaned, turning her head away from the bright ray of light assaulting her vision.

Opening her eyes, she pulled herself and her reclined car seat up, yawning. "Ruuuuby, it's morning..."

Ruby started, shifting in her seat. "Why couldn't we just get a hotel last night, Yang? My back is _killin'_ me."

"Because, dear little sis, I decided to save up for _clothes_ instead. I mean, I'm _still_ barefoot."

"Shoulda grabbed shoes...wait, Yang, where did you _park_?"

Yang peered out of the windshield. "Oh, I think we're at Walmart."

Ruby looked out her window, only to pull back and screech. "There's a _hobo_ outside my window!"

Something tapped the class, eliciting another panicked squeal.

Yang rolled down Ruby's window, much to her displeasure, and regarded the new stranger with a curved brow. "Sup, hobo man?"

"You girls got any beer?"

Yang clicked her tongue. "...If I gave you some, would you tell me where we are...statewise?"

The hobo grinned. "Oh, sure. Y'all are here in lil' old Phoenix, Arizona."

Yang scratched her nose. "Still in Arizona, huh?"

Yang reached behind her seat, pulling out a half drinken bottle of whiskey. "Not much, but it's the only one in the car."

The man took it gratefully, instantly taking a swig. "Hooh, that's great. You folk mind me asking where abouts you're from?"

"Utah, next state over."

"Oh, really? Can't say I've been there. Well, that's my question for the day. Have a good one, kids." He crouched near the window, picking something up before walking off, bag slung over his shoulder. Raising a brow, Ruby leaned over the side, wrinkling her nose _. "He peed on the car!"_

Yang shrugged, rolling up the window. "Needed a wash anyway."

"Not with _urine_!"

"I meant a carwash."

Yang played with the wheel, thoughts rolling. "Should we go get some stuff from Walmart, then? That'll cross off the clothes problem."

"Well, I need a shower, too..."

"We'll get a hotel tonight if I can find a a bar or something tonight, alright? Just let me...work my magic." The 'magic' was accompanied by jazz hands.

Ruby snorted. "The only magic you have is the ablity to woo men on sight with those waterballoons you've got taped to your chest."

Yang looked offended. "You're just jealous because you're flat!"

Ruby shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

Yang laughed. "Oh, it _will_ -you know what, forget it. Let's get this over with, I just want some god damn _shoes_."

* * *

"Yang, green is the worse possible color on you." Ruby drawled, staring at her sister holding a neon green shirt to herself.

"...I'll have to agree with you on that one, actually." Yang sighed dejectedly, throwing the shirt away.

Ruby plucked a black, leather jacket from the discount rack, putting it up below Yang's chest. "This would look pretty cool on you."

Yang grabbed it, pulling her arms through it and slipping it on. "Oh, it does go nice with my yellow shirt. Find me some cool, gangster looking jeans to match, will ya?"

Ruby dug through the pile again. "Uh...how about some shorts? I mean, it _is_ hot here."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, why not."

Taking them off of Ruby, Yang walked to the nearest counter, not even bothering to check the price.

"She's _still_ barefoot." Ruby muttered, making sure to take a random pair of shoes off a shelf for Yang before turning back to her own choosings. Red and black shirts, couple of shorts...all similar colors. It was... _her_ style.

Ruby walked to where she thought Yang had headed off to, which wasn't too far, as she found Yang leaning over the counter, teasing some poor employee.

"C'mon, _you're_ pretty cute, _I'm_ pretty sexy, it's a perfect match!"

Ruby appeared like a ghost behind Yang, raising her hand.

The employee looked surprised when Ruby slapped her sister upside the head.

"Ow!" Yang turned, bristling. "You got a p - _oh_ , Ruby!"

"Quit flirting with the employees, we're getting _clothes_ , not intercourse."

The lady flashed Ruby a subtle glance of gratitude, finishing the costs on Yang's clothing.

Yang rubbed at her new wound, pouting. "I was just playing."

Ruby gave the lady her pile, turning on Yang with a glare. "Save it for your nightclubs."

"Oh, how can something so _hostile_ come from something so little, Ruby?"

"Learned it from the best."

Yang paled. "You're not allowed to curse yet, alright? Mom would kill me."

Ruby snickered. "We'll see."

The lady spoke up. "Y-Your total is sixty seven eighty nine, uh, miss Long."

Yang winked, passing over the money. "Ah, I love cheap things."

Ruby grabbed the bags, holding them at her sides as Yang received the reciept. "Aight, let's bounce." As they left the store, Yang glanced at the reciept, stopping in the middle of the parking lot. She wheezed, leaning forward on her toes in a tipsy balance. Ruby ran to her side, concerned. "Yang! What's wrong?"

Yang shoved the reciept into Ruby's face. Something was scrawled at the bottom in pen.

 _ **Call me later. 333-333-333.**_

* * *

Ruby moaned over the sandwich in her mouth. "We need to mark this place on a map or something, Yang. This is _amazing_."

"Ruby, you're eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Ruby eyed her. "Your point?"

Yang watched her for a minute more, then shrugged. "Nevermind."

Ruby put down her meal, wiping her mouth with her hand. "What're we doing next?"

Yang tapped her chin. "Well, we got our clothes, we're set on snacks...we're in a _city_...I guess I'll go to the local pub tonight after all, once we get a cheap hotel for the night."

Ruby sighed happily. "I never thought I'd get a shower again."

Yang waved her off. "If you were that desperate, I'd buy you some shampoo and push you naked into the rain. Works just as fine."

Ruby returned the challenge with a grin. "I'd pull you right out along with me."

Yang crumpled up the wrapper from her burger, laughing sarcastically. "You can't even push a toddler over, let alone me."

Ruby leaned over her food. "That a challenge, blondie?"

Yang grinned. "You know how we settle these things, right?"

Ruby's eyes darkened. "You won't see it coming."

Someone walked up to their table, pausing at the edge. "Um...am I interrupting something?"

Yang turned to the waitress. "Nope. Oh! Are those our cookies?"

Ruby's eyes turned from threatening to childish hunger within seconds. "Oh, my sweet chocolately goodness has finally arrived!"

As Yang paid the waitress upfront, Ruby chomped down on one of the cookies, glancing out of the resturant's window in content. _I wonder how long we're going to live like this. Not that I mind, though. Being with Yang on a constant roadtrip is more than I could ever ask for._ Turning to the person in question, she smiled softly as she saw Yang chatting happily with the waitress, her eyes having lost the stress and grief she used to have when they'd been back at home.

 _Maybe I can babysit or something around the places we visit for extra money, so Yang isn't the only one supporting us._

Taking another bite of her cookie, Ruby sighed through her nose, leaving it up to her future self to decide what happened.

* * *

"No, _Yang_ \- the blonde girl, for fucks sake - yes. Uh, about a day they've been missing now. Alright, _thank_ you."

Taiyang sunk into the couch, staring at the phone in his hand from where he'd just hung up with the authorities. Last night, his two daughters had vanished without a single note, nothing. Even his car was gone.

He ran his hands over his face, migraine pounding at his head. His thoughts went to other times, where threats had almost become as real as they were now.

 _"I'm serious, dad. If you keep coming home like this, I'm taking Ruby and getting out of here. It's been three years. You're_ _ **killing**_ _yourself."_

 _"Mom_ _ **wouldn't**_ _have wanted this."_

Taiyang clenched his jaw. Because he couldn't control himself, because he was being _selfish_ , thinking he was the only one still suffering, his girls left him. The last family he stayed in touch with, gone to who knows where...with _his_ car.

Turning off his phone to preserve battery for any calls, he stood up from the couch, entering the kitchen to grab one of the bottles sprawled around on the counter. However, before it touched his lips, he hesitated, grimacing as he instead threw it across the room, smashing it into multiple pieces across the ground.

"God _damnit_."


	3. Bar Fights

"Can't I come _with_ you, Yang? There's nothing for me to do here!" Ruby was complaining, laying stomach down on a hotel bed as she watched her sister get dressed for a night out.

Yang zipped up her new jacket, flashing it in the mirror. "Fifteen year olds aren't allowed in bars, Ruby."

"I can make my voice sound deeper if I wanted to."

"You can't make your face look any older, though." Finishing up with an orange scarf around her neck, Yang pointed to the phone at Ruby's bedside. "When I call, you pick up. If it's someone's voice you don't recognize, then don't say a word, just hang up. Got it?"

Ruby muttered a response, leaning against the headboard. "What do _I_ do while your gone?"

Yang looked around the room. "Uh..you can draw over there, I guess? Sleep?"

Ruby threw a pillow at her sister's face, pouting. "Never mind it, just go already then!"

Yang caught it with ease, gently tossing it aside. "Remember what I said, Rubes! C'ya in a couple o' hours!"

Closing and locking the room behind her, twirling the keys around her finger, she turned onto the sidewalk. The nearest bar had ended up being a block or two away from the hotel she'd found, a real godsend.

Nearing her destination, she crossed the street, passing two drunken old men in the parking lot. Ignoring the catcalls, she entered the small, lit building, music blasting in her ears the second she did.

Claiming a seat at the counter, she turned in her position, observing the bar. Men playing cards there, people making out here...oh! _Bingo._

In the corner of the building, two men were beating down on eachother, both sporting bruises of all kinds. Yang smirked, considering getting up close with the crowd surrounding the two before a voice broke her train of thought.

"Excuse me? Would you like something?"

Yang turned. "Oh, I was just about to...to..." Stuttering, she looked at the pure _beauty_ in front of her, taking in her casual black and white serving outfit, long, black hair in a ponytail with a bow on top of her head. "...to order a drink, yes. I'll have a Strawberry Sunrise."

The woman's lips twitched, hands reaching below the counter to take out a glass. "Nice taste."

Yang put her head on her hand, leaning over the edge of the counter. "Hoh, are we already at the 'compliment' stage?"

The lady laughed, handing Yang her drink. "I prefer to know the person's name before we have sex. I don't know what to scream out otherwise, y'know?"

Yang wheezed, holding out her hand. "Oh my god, I love you already."

The bartender shook Yang's hand, smirking. "I'm Blake."

"Yang."

"So, what brings you in? Divorce? Cheating girlfriend? Sexually frustrated?"

"No Blake, not tonight. I'm just looking for a way to pick up some easy cash."

Blake hummed, wiping down the counter. "Well, you can always play a card game or two with the old boss down to your left, but he might kick you out if you beat him at it."

"Actually, I was looking more along the lines of _that_." Blake followed Yang's gesture, narrowing in on the fight still taking place.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't be the first newbie to come in here looking to pick a fight. Those guys over there are all heavy lifters, I don't think you'll last as long as your confidence tells you - no offense."

Yang shrugged it off, watching as one of the guys sent the other reeling with a kick to the throat. "You just haven't seen me fight yet."

Blake dropped her towel, leaning over the counter. "You weren't being serious, right? 'Cause I was. You won't last a minute."

Yang grinned from ear to ear, slipping off the stool. "Allow me to prove myself."

Blake wanted to stop her, but seeing how stubborn she'd been so far, she elected to follow her to the crowd instead, reluctant curiosity getting the better of her.

Yang stopped at the front of the audience, standing next to some partially naked woman holding a plate full of cash. "If I were to knock out both those guys right now, would I get all that money?"

The woman stared her down. "Huh? I mean, it's a free for all, but-"

Yang clapped the lady on the back, nodding. "Alright, that's all I needed to know."

"Wait, what are you-" Yang tossed her jacket at the woman, stepping over an overturned table as she circled around the two wrestling men. Cracking her knuckles, she dove right in, using her size against theirs as an advantage as she dove underneath the legs of the larger man, delivering a well aimed kick right into his crotch, causing him to stumble and receive a blow that would've missed otherwise from his opponent in the face, sending him on his ass. Yang laughed, flipping herself up from the ground and squaring up to the still standing man, taunting him. "C'mon little man, you've got a new opponent."

The man didn't hesitate for a minute as he lashed out, sending a fist to her face. Yang smirked, catching his hand on her foot as she kicked it away, rushing him and smashing a fist straight into his throat, pushing him back to trip him over his buddy.

Appearing at his side, the last thing the man saw was a shoe coming straight for his face before he saw nothing but black.

The crowd, who'd been previously silent in shock, erupted into a mixture of cheers, adrenaline pumping through Yang to match her excitement. _I'm still a little rusty, but that's fine. I'll get used to it again._

Her last opponent picked himself off the ground, grabbing his nose and yanking it roughly to the side, earning a sharp _crack_ as he relocated it.

"You're pretty strong, little missy. But now that it's one on one, you're gonna regret even walking into this bar."

Yang scoffed at him, giving him a very unnecessary finger. "You're just gonna embarrass yourself when I knock you right back down on your ass."

The man growled, rolling his fist. "Oh, it's _on_." He took first charge, bringing a leg down on her head. Ducking to the left, Yang retaliated by slamming her elbow into his knee, earning a grunt and a hiss of sympathy from the crowd.

Without waiting for his next blow, Yang gripped his arm, using it as leverage as she wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling herself down with her weight to bring him to the floor.

He twisted himself so he'd fall back first, freeing his arm and reaching for her hair to yank her off of him.

Bad mistake.

Feeling something actually _touch_ her precious mane, she unraveled her legs, ending him the same way she'd done to her other opponent - though maybe a bit more harsh than she'd expected when she docked him in the face and ended up breaking his nose...again.

Yang straightened up, facing the crowd. It didn't take long for them to demand a change in their bets, assaulting the poor money lady. Yang gave Blake, who'd been standing off to the side, a wink, earning an impressed smile in return.

Tonight was going to be _fun._

* * *

Ruby nibbled on a chip, staring down at the paper put down in front of her. Dropping the pen held in her other hand, she leaned backwards on the chair, sighing. "It's not fair. Yang can pass off being older than she is, but _I_ end up looking younger than I really am." Her moping was interrupted when she leaned too far back and ended up toppling onto the floor, groaning in her mess of limbs. "Damn cheap hotel."

Rubbing at her arm, she pulled herself off the ground and righted the chair, kicking it out of her way. Instead of continuing whatever she'd been drawing, she moved the curtains from the hotel window, climbing onto the ledge and watching the cars below pass on, the headlights glowing brightly in the night. Something far off caught her eye - something glinting off the roof above a convenience store. Someone, or, some _people_ , were throwing something at each other. To her, they looked like glowing frisbees. She felt a pang of jealousy, remembering the few friends she'd had back at Signal Academy.

Pushing the thought away with little effort, she stretched her legs, closing her eyes and laying her head against the cool glass of the window, deciding to sleep until Yang returned.


	4. Steak

"You _what?_ " Ruby cried, Yang slightly wincing at the volume.

"Ruby, they couldn't even land a hit on me."

As soon as she'd gotten home, at a _very_ late time to boot, she had woken Ruby up from her window sill perch, engaging in a long and detailed description of her night. She really didn't get that far when Ruby had pounced on her for getting in a fight.

In an attempt to save herself, Yang held up a fistful of cash, waving it in her sister's face. "But look! I got three hundred for pounding a whole bunch of guys into the dirt!"

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Yang, I can help you get money too. I just don't want you getting _hurt_ for it."

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, lifting her in the air. "Oh, Ruby, you're so _cute!_ Oh, wait! That reminds me! I met this _super_ cute girl in the bar. Like, lemme tell you, my panties hit the floor-"

"Ya _ng!_ "

She dropped Ruby, the person in question rubbing her now sore sides. "I don't _care_ about your personal life. The point is, we have money now. Are we moving onto the road again or what?"

Yang looked around the room nervously, leaning on her toes. "Weee _eeelll..._ "

"...Yang?"

"I _might've_ booked a date with that girl I just told you about."

Ruby resisted the urge to punch her sibling in the chest. " _Yang!_ We don't have _time_ for you to grind on other people's business. We have to go before... _y'know_? We're _caught_?"

Yang nudged the shoes off her feet with her heel, reclining on the bed. "I'm sure we're okay for a few days. I spray painted the plate, right?"

Ruby sniffed. "It still looks suspicious as hell."

" _Ugh,_ Ruby, your inner nagging mom is showing."

 **"** It's not uncommon that I have to be the mature one, Yang. Just screwing with the license plate isn't going to fool anyone. They probably know what we look like right now, and...and what our car looks like...and..."

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." Yang dragged her unsuspecting sister onto the bed with one hand, wrapping herself around her. "There's _tons_ of people who drive Cherokees."

Ruby mumbled over Yang's arm, turning her head. "If you're going on a date, does that mean you're leaving me here alone again?"

Yang sighed. "No, I'll bring you along. I feel kinda guilty about last night, but a resturant or a movie I can bring you to."

Ruby perked up. "Movie theaters have candy, right?"

" _Ugh_."

Pushing her sister off her body, Ruby swung her legs onto the bed, sitting cross legged. "So, who's the girl?"

"Her name's Blake, Blake Belladonna. And get this, apparently she's bi." Yang winked, reaching over to the table set beside the bed. Snatching her phone off the surface and turning it on, she flashed it to Ruby, showing her the most recent messages.

"Ooh...you even got her number."

" _Right?_ I'm physced, I haven't had a girlfriend in like...uh..."

"Yang...you've _never_ had a girlfriend."

Yang's smile turned into a frown. "Actually, you're right. In fact, I've never even _dated_. Like, sure, I flirt, but..."

Ruby's lips twitched as Yang went from happy, to anxious. "Ruby, how do I...how do I _do_ a date? How much money do I need?"

Ruby raised her hands in mock confusion. "How should _I_ know? I'm only fifteen."

Yang grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "R _uuuuuby!_ I'm serious! I know you had a boyfriend in seventh grade!"

Ruby hissed. "I thought I told you _not_ to mention that!"

 **"** Ruby!"

"Oh my - _fine._ Just...just like, buy her popcorn and a soda, or...buy her meal for her, y'know? I think it goes like...'just be yourself.'?"

Yang's head dropped. "That's _so_ cliche, Ruby."

"Well then don't ask _me_ for advice!"

"Alright, alright, I'll roll with it." Yang took in a deep breath, relaxing her tense muscles.

Ruby dropped onto the floor, digging her toes into the carpet. "Speaking of the date, when is it?"

Yang checked her phone, immediately paling. "Uh...in thirty minutes."

Ruby yelped, slapping the phone out of Yang's grip and shoving her towards the shower. "Get your butt in gear, Yang! Take a shower, I'll pick out your clothes!"  
Yang nodded and hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door on Ruby to undress.

Ruby flipped through Yang's small pile of belongings, settling for a pair of jeans, yellow shirt, and a waist-long brown vest she seemed to favor.

Confirming that her own red and black wear was casual enough, she unlocked the door, stepping into the cool breeze for the first time in hours.

 **"** In some ways, I think _I'd_ be the better bigger sister." She giggled to herself, leaning against the wall next to the room entrance.

Hearing a door lock click somewhere nearby, she looked to her left, half expecting to find Yang dressed and ready - even though she showered like a sloth. Instead, a tall man dressed in a green jacket approached her, putting her on high alert.

 _Remember stranger danger, Ruby. Don't accept any candy and don't get into any vans._

"Uh, sorry to bother you, but have you seen an orange haired girl anywhere? Kinda...this tall, skinny?"

Ruby shook her head.

The man sighed, bowing gratefully to her. "Thank you anyw _ow_ _!_ Nora!"

The girl that looked like the one he'd been explaining tackled the man, hanging from his neck. " _Ren_! It's hide and seek, you can't cheat by asking other people if they saw me!"  
Ren grabbed the girl's legs and pulled her above his shoulders, sighing. "That was a one sided game, Nora."

Ruby gave them a _very_ confused look. "Um...are you guys the neighbors or something?"

 _Stranger. Danger...Eh, whatever, they don't seem bad._

The girl, 'Nora' piped up, leaning over Ren's head, obscuring his vision. "Yep! Sorry if we're loud, Ren likes to get rowdy."

"You've got it the wrong way around."  
"Hush, manservant! We've got places to be! People to _see!_ "

"Well, maybe if you didn't _hide_ from me-"

"Places! People!"

Ren muttered an apology to Ruby, stepping off the curb and heading off to wherever... _they_ were going.

" _Ruuuby!_ Are you outside?" The room door opened, revealing Yang in Ruby's chosen clothes. "Aren't you cold?"

Knowing Yang would've disapproved of the strangers, she just shrugged. "I like the cold."

Yang huffed in disagreement, preferring the heat herself. "Well, we've gotta go pick Blake up now, we're going to be officially late in like, ten minutes."  
"Doesn't she have a car?"  
Yang tapped her sister on the nose. "Wasn't it you who said I should exaggerate the kindness?"

Ruby bit her tongue. "...Get in the car."

* * *

Blake watched a red car roll up to where she stood, just in front of the bar. She thoughtfully resisted the urge to laugh at the way Yang rolled down the window, giving her a large grin, reaching for the door to open it. "Your limo awaits."

Blake got into the passenger seat, closing the door after her and fastening her seat belt. Acknowledging the third presence in the car, Blake turned to the back. "You must be Ruby."

Ruby gave her a shy wave. "And you're Blake."

Blake smiled, giving the small girl something from her purse. "Yang told me you like sweets, so I got you a little something as an apology for stealing your sister."

Ruby graciously accepted the small chocolate bar, drooling. "Oh, you can steal her _anytime_ you want if you keep this up."

Yang shook her head, pulling Blake's attention back to the front as Yang stopped at a light. "She's chocolate crazy, you're gonna wish you hadn't done that. I might actually have to duck tape her mouth through the movie."

Blake snickered, focusing on the car in front of them. "I don't mind. I don't usually talk to people much, so having a more...energetic person nearby might just be good for me."

Yang gave her new friend a side glance, silently admiring her getup. "So, what restaurant were you thinking of?"

Blake rolled her eyes in thought, tapping her fingers against her leg. "I was thinking the _White Fang,_ they've got killer steaks."

Yang's mouth watered. "Oh, I can do steaks."  
Turning into the left lane, it didn't take long for the building to come into view. "This is actually a pretty small area, huh?" She remarked, pulling into the lot.

Blake unfastened her seat belt. "Well, it usually depends on where you're living. If you're lucky, you can book a place near all the important stores."

Killing the engine, Yang turned to the woman. "You're pretty knowledgeable, huh? How long have you lived here?"

Blake shrugged. "Around two years, give or take."  
Ruby intercepted the two. "Can we please go _inside_ now? I want a milkshake!"  
Yang pushed her sisters head away, opening her door. "Yeah, yeah, we're moving."

Following the blonde out of the car and to the doors of the restaurant, Yang held the door open, gesturing to Blake to enter. "M'lady."

Blake rolled her eyes, entering the building with Ruby in tow.

"You're gonna need to try harder then that, my dear sister."  
Yang growled. "I'm doing my best."

Being the last one in, Yang caught up to Blake talking to the cashier.

"Table for three, please."  
The lady wrote something in her book, nodding. "Alright, follow me."

They ended up in the very back in a booth, as every other place was packed full of burly looking men or women.

"I'll come by in a few minutes to take your order." With that, the waitress left them to themselves.

Yang glanced around at the people near them. "So...you _usually_ come here?"  
Blake nodded, scanning the menu. "Yeah, usually it's less packed, though."

Yang raised her eyebrows, but decided against pushing further, instead following Blake's lead and reading through the choices.

"Yang, I want a steak." She looked across from her, where Ruby sat alone, pointing to a picture on the menu.

"Alright, I'll probably get the same."

Blake looked amused. "Like two peas in a pod."  
Yang sighed. "Oh, you have no idea. Sometimes, our roles get pretty reversed."

Ruby unraveled her silverware. " _Some_ times?"

Blake laughed. "I could maybe get used to this."

Yang's face looked strained, probably trying to hide her excitement. Covering for her battle wounded comrade, Ruby pulled Blake's attention to her. "So, you work at the bar, right?"

Blake nodded. "Yep, I work night shifts."  
"Do you live in a house or an apartment?"

Blake looked at her hands. "Uh, It's a little...complicated."  
"Don't worry, you don't have to tell us! My little sister is just... _very curious._ " Yang shot Ruby a glare, which was easily returned.

Blake waved her off. "It's fine, I'm not embarrassed about it or anything."  
Now it was Yang's turn to be curious. "...Wait, then where _do_ you live?"

Blake looked at the ceiling. "Uh...I guess you could say I live at the bar."

Yang blinked. "You _live_ in the bar? Like...behind the _counter?_ Bla-"

"No, no, no. There's a room upstairs that the manager lets me rent. It means I get payed much less than the others, but as long as I have a place to stay, I don't mind much."

Yang didn't look convinced.

The waitress chose that particular moment to return, flashing her pen. "Have you all decided?"

Ruby raised her hand. "I want a steak!"

The lady blinked. "Uh..."  
"Eight ounce, for both of us. Fries on the side. _Just_ fries. Oh, and a chocolate milkshake." She added, noticing Ruby's intense stare. "I'll take a Pepsi."

The lady nodded, writing down their orders with trained speed. "And you, miss Belladonna?"  
Yang looked surprised, then remembered that Blake frequented the place.

"Y'know what, I'll take something different today. How about a fish fillet? Just water with that."

"Alright, It'll be ready soon."

Yang watched the woman's retreating back, while Ruby inched closer to the table's edge. "So even the employees are familiar with you? That's so cool!"

Blake coughed. "It's nothing, I only know maybe three or four of them anyway."

Yang tapped her fingers on the table. "Reminds me a little of home, when Ruby had a close friend back in Utah. She'd always get free desserts."  
Blake was interested. "You two came from Utah?"

Yang thumped her chest with a fist. "Born and raised."  
Blake hummed. "I'm actually from Wyoming, myself. Country girl."  
Yang rested her elbows on the table. "Oh? What's a girl like you doing in a city like this, then?"

"I could ask you the same."  
Ruby watched her sister's expression, but it didn't change.

"Oh, y'know, just wanted to travel. Old man was being an ass, so I snatched my _cute_ little sister and came down here."

Blake looked sympathetic, much to Yang's obvious discomfort. "I'm sorry to hear about your family troubles. You should've seen mine, though. _Way_ out of wack."

"Where are they now?"

"Dead." Blake deadpanned.

"...Hoh."

Blake smiled. "Don't worry, they weren't much. I never really saw them, and when I did they weren't... _particularly_ nice, so, sure, it's sad, but I won't miss them."

Yang clicked her tongue. "Harsh."

"You're the one who just called your old man an ass."  
Yang grinned. "Hey, I have valid reason."

"I'm sure you do, Yang."

While the two shot sarcastic comments back and forth to each other, Ruby sat fumbling with her silverware, sticking her knife in between the fork's prongs and creating a makeshift scythe, waving it in front of her in mock battle.

 _Ruby Rose, leader of the...the...Scythe Battle Masters, has come to...uhm...bring your evil soul to justice!_

She stabbed at her spoon, making some very convincing noises as she did.

It wasn't long before she was knocked out of her trance, a steaming plate of steak pushed in front of her nose.

"Ma'am, please don't play with the silverware, you could hurt yourself."  
Yang shook her head disapprovingly, while Ruby stuck her tongue out.

Blakes eyes practically shot up at the sight of her fish dinner, licking her lips. "Thanks, Violet."  
The waitress nodded, depositing straws on the table and offering a parting smile. "I'll be back to check on you."

Yang didn't waste a second, digging into her meal. " _Oh,_ you weren't kidding, this is _great._ "

Blake nodded eagerly, devouring her own meal.

With the bow on her head, Ruby thought she looked a lot like a cat.

Stifling a giggle, she ate a small chunk of her own steak.

...And somehow, that escalated into an eating contest not too long after with Yang.

Blake cheered her on, much to her sisters jealousy.

They probably weren't going to make it to the movie after all.


	5. Arcade

It had been almost four days now that Ruby had been confined to the small hotel room, left nothing but a pen and a pad of paper to suffice her for only hours as Yang took Blake off to gallivant somewhere else in the city, places apparently too 'adult' for Ruby. Despite this, it wasn't like she hated Blake for taking Yang's attention from Ruby. In fact, she rather liked her - in a _sisterly_ sort of way. Ruby tossed her pen across the room, having it bounce off against the wall and land near the trashcan set at the corner of the room.

Ruby's legs swayed from her position in the window, impatiently watching the people walk in and out of stores, free to do as they pleased.

Ruby mulled over her options, biting at her lip guiltily. _It's not like I'll be gone for long. Maybe just a short walk around town, and then I'm going to have a serious talk with Yang. We can't stay here for much longer, anyway._

Sliding down from her perch, she grabbed the spare key that Yang kept on the desk in times of emergency. Grabbing her jacket off the back of a chair and snatching a few quarters on the desk next to it, she unlocked the door and headed out, making sure to relock the room behind her.

Ruby took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of non-musty air or the absence of Yang's unwashed socks assaulting her nose.

Looking both ways to make sure she was clear of any overbearing blonde sisters, she padded across the parking lot and onto the sidewalk, making sure to avoid the areas surrounding the bar. _Not taking any chances_.

Her eyes traveled over the multiple lit up fashion shops, resisting the urge to dive into one particular shop that had the window filled with toy weaponry.

It was rather easy to slip between the passerbys on the street, all whom seemed indulged in their phones, texting or calling.

Eventually her five minute walk ended up with her entering a game arcade, her inner desires winning the battle of whether or not to go in.

She flipped the few quarters she had in her coat pocket, eyeing the game machines. _Just a few games, and then I'll get back before Yang and Blake notice I left._

As she was about to decide what to play first, an orange and pink figure flashed past her, ruffling her hair.

"Ren, Ren! Let's play wack-a-mole!"

Ruby squinted. _Wait, Ren? It can't be..._

"Nora, the last time you played a game like that you broke the hammer."

The girl now recognizable as Nora darted around her friend, giggling like a madman. "But this one isn't plastic, so it should be okiedokie!"

Ruby shrugged, turning to the game nearest to her. In an effort to go unrecognized, she pulled her hood over her head, tightening the strings slightly. Popping a quarter into the game, she played with the controls, failing to notice someone creeping up next to her.

"Heeeelllooo!"

Ruby squeaked, jerking the game's lever sideways and effectively crashing her virtual sports car. Ruby turned on Nora angrily, hoping her glare would deliver the message.

Nope.

"I remember you! Aren't you the neighbor? You remember me, right? Nora! And Ren's right here!"

As if to prove her point, she dragged Ren by the arm and pulled him to her side, flashing a grin.

Ruby looked unamused. "Yeah, I _noticed_."

"Say, what're you doing in an arcade all by yourself? You could get attacked!"

Ren scratched at his head. "Nora, you're the only one attacking her right now." With a gentle push to her back, he drove Nora a good distance from Ruby's personal space.

"Sorry, she just loves meeting new people."

Ruby shrugged. "It's fine, I probably shouldn't be here right now anyway."

"Snuck away, huh?"

Ruby flinched. "You could say that."

Ren smiled, leaning on the game she'd been playing. "That's understandable, I used to do the same at your age. What's going on? Family troubles?"

 _Why_ Ruby suddenly felt like unleashing her pent up frustrations to this man, she had no idea.

 _Why_ it suddenly escalated from a feeling to reality, she had no idea.

Opening her mouth, she let flow the emotions she thought she'd stored out, pouring it all into someone she'd known for little more than twenty minutes max.

 _So much for stranger danger._

* * *

Yang hung her legs over the hood of the car, leaning against the windshield glass. "The further away you are from the city, the more you can see the stars, huh?"

Beside her, Blake chuckled. "It's honestly more cloudy than usual on days like this. I'm glad we got to do this."

Yang sighed in content. "I'll have to show Ruby tomorrow night. I feel bad about leaving her behind."

"Well, she can't exactly follow you into a nightclub."

Yang groaned. "I know, but that's the thing. I just can't get her to understand."

Blake pushed herself up a bit, wrapping her arms around a single leg while the other hung over the edge. "Yang?"

Yang turned her head. "Hm?"

"I mean, it's fairly obvious and all, and I'm not one for cliches, despite how many books I've read in just one sitting, but...why haven't you left the city yet? Don't you think you're just giving your dad time to catch up to you?"

Yang had ended up spilling the story of her and Ruby's escape earlier that night, earning Blake's pushy but gentle curiousity.

Yang shut her eyes. "Probably. But I mean, if he cared that much, don't you think he would've found us by now? He's probably at home right now, marathoning some show and downing a bottle."

"Or he thinks you're still in Utah, so he's looking for you two around there."

Yang grunted. "All the more reasons it's still safe to crash here for a few more days."

Blake shook her head, looking down on the city from the cliff they'd parked on. "You can't assume your safe at any point, Yang. You've got a sister to take care of."

Yang ground her teeth together, clenching her fists at her sides. "I know, Blake. I...right now, I don't _know_ how to be any different from the way our dad was. I mean, all I'm doing is going off with some person I'd hooked up at the bar with only a few days ago - no offense - and only seeing Ruby a few hours a day to sleep or bring her food. I mean, it's like I'm keeping a fucking _pet_. I just...I don't know how to face her. I took her away without warning, and she's just been acting like everything's okay, but I know it's all an act."

Yang felt like clawing at her hair, tears swimming in her eyes as she recalled her regrets and true thoughts, closing her eyes tightly to diminish them. However, the last thing she expected to see when she opened them again was Blake leaning over her, lips pressed against hers in a soft, comforting kiss. Yang made no move to stop it. Really, no movement at all.

After a few seconds of the contact, Blake pulled back. "If I've learned anything about you two from the past three days, Yang, it's that nothing is more important to either of you than eachother. I'm sure Ruby is just confused and upset. What she needs right now isn't empty words. She needs you, Yang."

 _"I just need you."_

Yang thumped her head against the windshield, cursing her own stupidity. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Blake. I just totally lost my cool."

Blake hopped off the hood of the jeep, offering Yang a hand. "Should we go see your sister, then?"

Yang accepted it, the stress clouding her judgement that week evaporated. "Definitely."

After the two girls were in the car, Yang put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it.

"...Yang? What's wrong?"

"Blake, do you like me?"

Blake blinked. "Uh...I mean, I _did_ just kiss you."

Yang shook her head. "Not just in that moment. I mean, all this time, have you actually had any feelings towards me?"

Blake tilted her head. "Yang, where's this coming from?"

Yang stared at the wheel in silence.

Blake cleared her throat, rubbing at her legs. "When I first met you at the bar, I though you looked like some character out of a comic book. Long ass blonde hair, walking in the place like she owned it, y'know? And you might as well have, since you kicked the _asses_ of the guys that no one else dared to touch in FFA. After all that, I thought you were amazing. So when you wanted to hang out, I was like, hey, look, a possible friend! Can I keep her? Let's try!"

Yang bit her cheek to stop herself from outright laughing at Blake's awkward attempt at conveying her feelings.

"And uh...I don't know, I've had a lot of fun recently, so yes, I...I _do_ like you, Yang. A lot."

Yang put her head against the wheel, snickering. "All you had to do is say three words, Blake."

"Well, 'I love you' didn't seem like it would've satisfied you."

"You're not wrong, actually." Yang turned the key, starting the car. "I'm glad you feel that way, Blake."

"...And why's that?"

"You live in the bar, right?"

"Above it, yes."

Yang licked her lips. "You were right about us needing to leave, Blake. We can't stay here for even a day more. But I can't just leave you behind, either."

"Yang?"

Yang put a hand on Blake's leg.

"Blake, come with Ruby and me. You won't be disappointed."

Blake went silent, staring at Yang's hand.

Sighing in defeat, Yang began to pull away. "I know, sorry. It's way too-"

"I'll come with."

Yang gave her a dumbfounded look. "You'll what now?"

Blake scraped at her nails. "I mean, after that talk we just had, it'd be a shame to just part there, right?"

Yang swelled in joy, wrapping Blake in the tightest hug she could. "Oh, Ruby's gonna _love_ this! Blake, you won't regret it!"

Blake patted Yang on the head, struggling to breath. "Okay, okay, uncle! Remember your sister? Hotel? Hello?"

"How could I forget my sister?" Yang shimmied back into her seat, stepping rather roughly onto the gas pedal. "We need to have a long, long talk."


	6. Car vs Gun

"Ooooh, so _that's_ why you've got weird circles under your eyes?" Nora piped, leaning over the table towards her conversationist.

Ruby sniffed. "To put it bluntly, I suppose. Stress does that to me."

Ren pushed Nora back into the booth, sliding her soda under her mouth so she'd keep silent.

"If what everything you just told me is accurate, should you guys be staying here? We do have a large number of patrols around, so I'm actually surprised you haven't been pulled in."

Ruby played with her hands. "Yang doodled on the plate a bit, saying it would be good enough for a while. She tried stealing a plate off some poor old lady's car, but I managed to stop her."

Ren coughed, hiding a painfully obvious laugh. "Now _that_ would've gotten you into some real trouble."

Ruby sagged against the wooden bench of the arcade's dining table, thumping her head against it. "Like I said, I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but she keeps going out to visit Blake."

Nora chewed on her straw, lifting her head and flinging it out of the cup, sprinkling Ren with soda droplets.

"If you're that concerned, just drive away yourself!"

"Nora, drink and don't talk. We've practiced this."

Ruby huffed. "What I need to do is talk some sense into her. I haven't really gotten the chance to, since she keeps walking out on me."

Ren lazily rested his chin on his palm, eyeing her. "Are you sure that's the case? I was sure you told me she came by to sleep as well. Wouldn't that be a perfect chance to talk?"

Ruby gave a dry laugh. "Oh, you don't know what Yang is like when she's tired. A tired Yang is a cranky Yang."

"Relatable." Nora chirped, ignoring the annoyed sigh from Ren.

Suddenly, Ruby slammed her hands on the table, startling people nearby. "The hotel! Uh, Ren, what time is it?"

Ren lifted his wrist, glancing at his watch. "Almost ten."

Ruby squealed, grabbing her coat from underneath her and sliding out from the booth. "I need to get back before Yang and Blake do! Err, Ren, Nora, sorry I ended up like, ranting to you and stuff. I'm sure it's unusual for a random stranger to just...pelt you with their frustrations."

Ren's lips twitched. "Actually, that occurred when I first met Nora."

Smirking at the cry of indignation from his friend, he dipped his head at Ruby. "You best be going. Or, would you like an escort? It gets rather dangerous at nightfall."

Ruby shook her head, walking from the table. "No, I should be fine. Thank you guys, really, it was nice meeting you!" Ren didn't look convinced, but decided to stay quiet anyway.

With a final wave, Ruby dived through the doors, adjusting to the darkness of the streets. Regardless of all the lights from the buildings, it didn't do much in the end.

 _Just gotta be quick, stick to the shadows, if someone bumps into you, run._

Giving herself a deep breath of preparation, she headed into the mingling crowds of people on the street, the scent of smoke filling the air as the adults came out to play.

She passed various hookers on the street, subtly wishing her little retaliation against Yang had ended up a little closer to home.

Something lightly brushed up against her back, sending shivers up her spine. Quickening her pace, she stopped at the crosswalk, quickly eyeing anyone that came too close.

Someone was watching her, leaning against a sign. Ruby gulped, glancing at the busy road just ahead of her.

The stranger started to approach, taking long, confident strides towards her.

Turning in circles for an escape, she decided to take the most reckless route she could.

The second the last car flew past her nose, she charged out onto the road, breaking into a full on sprint and reaching the end seconds before the next onslaught of vehicles.

She didn't turn to see if she'd been followed. Instead, she made way to the hotel, earning glares or shouts when she pushed past people on the sidewalk.

Finally, the hotel came into sight, the familiar dim lights of the sign sending a wave of relief to wash over her.

She slowed to a walk, only now allowing herself to look behind her.

Bad idea.

The man who'd been watching her from across the road had somehow managed to keep up with her, grabbing her by the hood and slamming her into a brick wall, cocking a gun against her head. "Money. _Now_ , kid."

* * *

"Ruuuuuby, I'm home, and I brought doughnuts with me!"

Yang announced as she barged through the door, unceremoniously tossing the bag of treats onto one of the beds. "...Ruby? You in the shower?" As Yang went to investigate, Blake looked around the room, noticing a lack of...something.

Yang screeched, throwing herself out of the empty bathroom and opening closets, checking under beds, anywhere that Ruby could fit. "Blake, she's not in the room. _She's not here_!"

Blake grabbed Yang by her shoulders, stopping her panic attack. "Yang, take a look around. There's no coat, no shoes. She must've taken a walk."

Yang's voice rose as she dragged Blake back through the door. " _Ten at night_ , Blake? Ruby isn't stupid!"

Blake kept quiet as Yang called out for her sister, hands cupped around her mouth.

Opening the driver side door, Blake turned the engine on with the keys still in the ignition, gaining her friends attention. "We can look faster like this. Get in."

Yang nodded breathlessly, hopping into the car and speeding out of the old lot as soon as Blake had buckled herself in, clinging dangerously near the sidewalks.

"Yang, roll down my window, I'll call for her."

As it did, Blake leaned through it, calling out as loudly as her voice would allow. "Ruby! Ruuuby!"

She listened, tensing. Something was yelling back.

"Yang, cut the engine real fast."

Obliging, Yang listened. Did Blake hear something?

"... _Yaaaaaang! Blaaaaaake! Over hereeeee!"_

Blake gasped, pointing out of the windshield. "Down the alley!"

Ruby was sprinting as fast as she could, closely followed by some man hobbling after her with his hands held protectively over his crotch.

Yang couldn't help but grin, starting the engine and rolling down her window.

"Ruby, to the left!"

Blake looked on in confusion as Ruby darted to her left, then turned to Yang as she flicked the headlights on, blinding Ruby's pursuer. Revving the engine, Yang sped towards him, Blake digging her nails into the door's leather when she realized, _Yang_ _was going to run him over._

"Yang, don't!"

Ignoring Blake, Yang only quickened her speed, the man now realizing his mistake as he turned on his heel, running for the other direction.

Yang broke into laughter, Blake pushing herself into the seat as far as she could. It was official, her friend had gone insane.

Just as Blake was going to accept her crime in assisted murder, Yang threw herself into the brakes, Blake biting her lip to stop a panicked cry from escaping her.

The car screeched to a stop, just enough to reach the man, but not enough to avoid bumping lightly into him, sending the guy face first into the gravel.

Yang pounded on the horn, giving him a finger, regardless if he could see it or not. "Don't _ever_ fuck with my sister again, dick!"

With that, she reversed all the way back through the narrow alley, stopping at Ruby's side who stared at the two girls in awe. "Yang! That was _amazing_!"

Yang laughed. "He probably pissed his pants. Are you alright, Ruby?"

Ruby opened a back door, climbing in and sitting behind Blake. "Yeah, somehow. I nailed him in the balls before he could do much."

Yang pat Blake on the arm, smirking. "That's my sister! Oh, and, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded."

"...I know."

Now it was Blake's turn to laugh, mostly out of relief. "Yang, don't you think it's time we leave?"

Yang nodded, putting the car into drive. "We uh...Rubes, I asked Blake earlier, about inviting her with us. Are you alright with that?"

Ruby didn't answer at first, fumbling with her fingers nervously. "It's no problem, Blake's really cool. But!"

The two front passengers shared a nervous glance.

"...you both have to buy me cookies later."

"Well, there's doughnuts at the hotel waiting for you."

"...Welcome aboard, Blake!"

Blake smiled, looking through the front window. "It'll be a lot more exciting from now on, I suppose."

Yang clapped her hands on the wheel, startling her. "Hell yeah! We're gonna rob gas stations, steal cars, oh, it'll be _great_ , Blake."

"She's joking, right, Ruby?"

Taking Ruby's silence as an omen, Blake sighed into her hands.

"I'm gonna die young."

* * *

 **So...there's that. Weiss is in the next chapter or the one after, and boy, am I...unprepared xD. If anyone sees any repeats in sentences or anything that looks wrong, tell me ASAP so I can fix it. I'm stuck downstairs during the day and can't get on a computer, so I write and edit on a phone. And lemme tell you, it's the worse thing EVER.**


	7. Gun Stores

"...So _I_ said..."

"...doesn't _matter_..."

Blake stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Ruby and Yang were discussing something beside her, with Ruby leaning in between the front seats to get closer to Yang. Though, to Blake, it looked like they were currently turning it into a contest of who could be the loudest.

Blake reached for the nearest person to her, slapping her hand across their mouth.

Ruby squealed, the obvious victim.

Yang broke into a laugh, neglecting the road in front of her to talk to Blake.

"Ooh, Blakey's _not_ a social person when she wakes up, huh?"

Blake glared at her, releasing her hold on Ruby.

Ruby rubbed at her mouth, slumping into her seat. "Blake, it was Yang's fault, she was being stupid."

Yang flashed her tongue at the mirror towards Ruby.

Blake rolled her eyes, pulling up her seat. "Why aren't you sleeping, Ruby? It's pitch black outside."

"...Yang let me have some of her coffee."

Blake gave a soft "oh", turning to Yang. " _That_ wasn't very smart."

"She said she was thirsty, so I gave her a drink, okay?"

Blake shook her head in amusement, watching the car in front of her. "Are we still in Arizona?"

"Nope, we're in California now. Passed a sign about an hour ago."

Blake stretched, yawning. "Oh, that's good. Hope we hit a stop soon, I _seriously_ have to pee."

"We should be nearing San Diego at some point, if you can hold it that long."

Blake shrugged, fighting off another yawn. "I think I can handle it."

Ruby put her head in between the two. "Blake, you never told me. What did your boss say about you leaving?"

Blake looked at her curiously. "He didn't mind at all. He wished me good luck in the future."

Yang gently pushed her sister into the back again, earning a shout.

"Maybe if you paid attention, Ruby."

"I almost got _mugged_ , so that was the _last_ thing on my mind!"

Yang snapped her fingers. "That reminds me! Blake, you brought everything you had with you, right?"

"Yep. Including the money I was saving up. Why?"

Yang grinned. "San Diego has _casinos_ , Blake."

"No, Yang. It's a waste of money."

Yang did her best to mimic Ruby's kicked puppy expression. " _C'moooooon_ , Blake. Just for a little while?"

"Yang's addicted to gambling. You'll never leave." Ruby muttered.

"Hey, no one asked you, brat." Yang growled playfully, passing in front of a slow car. "I'll have you know I only love it so much because I'm actually _good_ at it."

Ruby snorted. "If you guys get to do that, then _I_ want to explore the city. By _myself_."

"Uh, remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"It won't be during the night, I can go in the morning! _And_ I'll stick near the crowds, so I should be fine."

Yang sighed. "I don't think that's going to help anything, Ruby. What if you walk into some gang? Or...or mafia?"

Blake stared at her friend. "I think it's unlikely they'd be out in the open on business days, at the very least."

Yang frowned. "Still!"

"If you guys get to go to a casino, you can't just leave me behind! It's unfair!"

"Ruby, we can grab a hotel that'll have a television this time. You won't be bored, and it's only for a few hours."

Ruby shook her head stubbornly. "No way, Yang!"

Yang slammed on the horn, earning a finger from the car ahead of her. "Fine, Ruby! I'll _think_ about it. Is that good enough for you?"

Ignoring the siblings' brawl, Blake pointed out her window. "I think we're here, you two."

Ruby pressed herself against the door, watching as lights slowly came up from the hill. " _Wow_ , I...suddenly wish I was allowed to drink."

Yang stopped at a light. "When we both taste tested it a few years ago, didn't you really hate it?"

"Yeah, but I was like, ten or something. Maybe my taste buds have changed."

"Green light, Yang." Blake crossed her legs on the seat. "Where are we planning on staying?"

Yang ducked her head, looking around. "Uh...Blake, do you have a gps?"

"It only works on wifi." Blake pointed to the left of Yang. "What about that one?"

" _That..._ looks expensive as hell."

Blake nudged her friend, flashing a bundle of cash out of her pocket. "My manager might've actually given me...a parting gift that I... _forgot_ to mention."

"...You're kidding me."

Blake slapped her on the cheek with the bundle.

Yang blinked. "Holy shit."

She turned into the fancy looking hotel, stopping the car. "We're gonna look so out of place with our car."

"Put on some jewelry and makeup and you'll fit right in." Blake opened her door, stepping onto the asphalt. "I'll get us a room, wait here."

As she left, Ruby followed Yang out of the car, stretching her legs. "Is it really okay for Blake to just...spend her money like that?"

Yang shrugged. "I think it's just her way of saying...thanks."

Ruby smiled. "I think it's going to be fun with her around. You got lucky, Yang."

Yang wrapped an arm around her sister, glancing up at the tall buildings in the distance. "Yeah, I definitely am. How long should we stay here this time, Rubes?"

"No more than a week, alright? We'll end up never leaving because of your stupid gambling fetish."

Yang mocked offense. "You're just jealous, Ruby! Don't worry, when you're eighteen, I'll show you a thing or two."

"Hey, nerds, I got us one!"

Blake waved them into the building, Ruby gaping at the large, glittering chandelier hung on the ceiling.

Blake moved closer to Yang, muttering. "You weren't wrong about it being expensive."

"I would've helped you pay, you know."

Blake tapped on one of the Elevator buttons, stepping back to wait. "Yeah, but...it was a way of me paying you back."

Yang's eyebrow rose. "For?"

Blake rolled her eyes, entering the elevator as it slid open. "You know what I mean."

Yang moved in with her, Ruby not far behind. "So, what room did you get?"

As they hit their floor, Blake's answer was interrupted by someone blocking their exit, a very annoyed look crossing their face as they eyed the girls. "Why the _hell_ are there other people on my floor?"

Ruby took their appearance in, awestruck.

The girl had white hair, bound in a ponytail and wore a knee length white dress. She had blue eyes, which were currently glaring at her with anger. "I booked this floor. Why did they let you up here?"

Yang pushed past the girl, much to her annoyance.

"We paid for it. Unless you own the place, I doubt you can actually block a floor off, princess. Which room is it, Blake?"

Blake pointed to a nicely painted red door, sliding the keycard into the slot, unlocking it.

Yang slammed the door on whoever the girl was, shutting her up.

Yang groaned, throwing her bags onto one of the large, oversized beds. "Having _that_ thing as a neighbor for a week, I don't know if this is worth it."

She walked over to the curtains, throwing them open.

"Oh, never mind."

Ruby joined her, squealing. "You got us on the _top floor_ , Blake?" She wrapped the black haired girl in a hug, squeezing her waist.

Yang gasped. "Wait, wait wait, if we're on the top floor..." She bolted for one of the rooms, tearing the door open. "The tub is fucking _huge_! Forget the casino, Blake, take a bath with me!"

Blake went red, gently prying Ruby off of her. "W-what?"

Yang grabbed her by the arm, her...pants suddenly missing. "We could fit like, _twenty_ of us in there. Come on!"

Ruby watched her sister drag a poor, helpless Blake into the bathroom, smiling. Turning to the window, her eyes gazed over the city lights, thoughts dulling the view. _I wonder who that girl was...she was really pretty, actually. I wonder if we'll see her again_?

Shrugging her shoulders to no one in particular, she flopped down on the nearest bed, spreading her limbs. "Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

Letting the sounds of Blake and Yang diving around in the swimming pool sized bath, she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

* * *

Yang gripped her sister's shoulders tightly, staring down at her. "Remember. Call me if _anything_ goes wrong, anything at all. The casino will have wifi, so Blake's phone will work. Stay in the crowds, don't follow anyone. And...don't break my phone."

Ruby pushed her sister towards the door, nodding to Blake. "I'll be _fine_ , Yang. You guys go have fun."

With a final wave and goodbye, Yang shut the door behind her.

Ruby sighed, looking at the phone in her hands. "Where to go, where to go."

She pulled up the gps on the phone, looking over the nearby stores. One caught her interest.

"Schnee's Weapon Company, huh?"

Ruby grinned, walking out of the room. She lived for guns, or, really, any type of weapon. Ever since she was old enough to walk, her mother had gotten her obsessed with them, showing her how to use them, what they were called...

Ruby leaned against the interior of the elevator, shaking her head of the memory.

The elevator dinged, signaling her stop.

Walking at a brisk pace to the doors, she smiled nervously at the pair of armed guards who opened the door for her, then followed the gps's route to where the shop was.

Apparently, it was a highly rated store, and was run by some very famous people. Although, this only peaked her excitement. Drawing her hood over her hair, she picked up the pace, blending in easily with the heavy crowd.

It didn't take long for her to get there. It was easy to find - a huge, mostly all glass white building. Ruby felt a twinge of nervousness, but it vanished as she saw all the ordinary looking people enter. Shrugging off her doubts, she lowered her hood and walked in, stifling what would have been a _very_ loud scream of joy.

All around her, glass boxes showcased weapons of all kinds, from close ranged to far.

As fancy as it was on the outside, it was even better inside. White washed walls, guards looking like they belonged at a party standing at every corner.

Ruby shuffled closer to the nearest couple she could find, hoping to fool the the guards into thinking she was their kid.

Her musing was ripped apart when someone nearly collided with her.

"...And I think that's just _ridiculous_! That much money for such a flimsy jacket?"

The person brushed past her, along with another rich looking woman.

Rolling her eyes and shrugging the problem off, she turned back to the couple she'd been shadowing, only to find them missing, and one of the guards eyeing her curiously.

Swallowing her fear, she hurried forward to track them down - and ran face first into some girl's breast.

"Oh, how _dare_ you touch m-"

Ruby blinked, staring up at whoever she'd knocked into. She recognized the white hair and blue eyes immediately.

The girl glared down at her angrily. "You...aren't _you_ the one that took my floor? With the blonde bimbo and emo girl?"

Ruby tried not to take that personally. "Uh...yes?"

The girl smirked. "...Do you know who I am?"

"...No?"

Dramatically placing her hands on her hips, the white haired girl leaned in. "Weiss Schnee, the daughter of the man that owns this very store. And do you know what you just did?"

"B-bumped into you? It was an acciden-"

"You basically sexually _assaulted_ me. I could have you _arrested_!"

Ruby put her hands together, pulling the best, most pathetic face she could. "Please, I'll do anything! Just don't call the police!"

Weiss looked dangerously interested. "...anything, huh?"

Ruby gulped.

 _What have I done?_


	8. Hamburgers

When Ruby had said she'd do _anything_ , she didn't expect to be doing...this.

As another few bags were deposited into her arms, she could just barely see over them. "W-Weiss, I-"

Weiss turned to her, glaring. " _What_ did I tell you to call me?"

"...Miss _Schnee_..." Ruby resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Exactly! Now be quiet and carry the bags. I have to be done by noon."

Weiss's idea of taking advantage of Ruby's desperate plea ended up being a trip to multiple stores around the city. Apparently Weiss was running 'errands' for her elder sister. Ruby had difficulty comprehending this - wouldn't she just have butlers do it for her? Either way, though, she didn't ask.

Grunting, she pulled the bags a little closer to herself and followed the white haired girl further into the fancy store.

Weiss grabbed a rather expensive looking suit off a shelf, feeling the cloth.

Ruby, against her better knowledge, tried to spark another conversation. "Soooo, We- I mean, Miss _Schnee_ , is all this stuff for a party or something?"

Weiss threw the coat over Ruby's head, much to her annoyance.

"It is, if you must know. Go ahead and put all of that in a cart somewhere, I need your...assistance, with something."

Shrugging off her curiousity, she deposited the pile into a cart that had been abandoned nearby, trailing it behind her as she followed Weiss into an isle full of dresses.

"I need a second opinion on what I should wear. Keep in mind, this is a _business_ party." After shuffling through the racks for almost five minutes, she came up with a long, ankle length white dress with black highlights and held it against her. "Would something like this work?"

Ruby let her eyes wander from the dress to the girl's face, taking in her pale complexion and steely gaze. "Uh...yeah, it fits really well."

Weiss sniffed. "Alright, I guess it'll do." She unceremoniously tossed it to the cart, Ruby catching a glimpse of the price tag.

She blanched. Five _hundred_ for a _dress_?!

They walked to a counter, Weiss pulling out a black and silver card and presenting it to the cashier.

The man looked nervous as he ran it through the register, quickly giving it back to the girl and running the items through the system.

It didn't take long before they were out the door and Weiss had her driver put the bags into the trunk of their black van. She hesitated, staring at the front door. "Go ahead and take those to the house, I'll call for a pickup later."

Ruby deflated. How long was she going to be willing to put up with this?

The man gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything as he took off down the road.

Weiss turned to Ruby, sighing through her nose. "Alright, well...I'm not intent on letting you off the hook quite yet. We're going to go somewhere to eat, because I haven't eaten all day and I'm hungry."

"Uh...okay?"

Weiss gestured for Ruby to follow her as they headed down the sidewalk, Ruby noticing the way she walked as if she was trying to... _blend_ in with the people around her.

She wasn't really accomplishing anything though, because people watched her go by them with strange looks anyway.

Ruby shook her head, walking faster to catch up with the girl and grabbed her by the hand, ignoring the cry of protest.

Excusing herself through the crowd, she dragged her through the doors of a fast food diner, much to Weiss's displeasure. "I said I was hungry, but I'm not _that_ desperate!"

Ruby lead them over to a table. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you've never been to a fast food joint in your life."

Weiss reluctantly sat on the edge of her seat, looking at the crumbs on the table. "Of course I haven't! I always go to proper restaurants, not grease traps like this."

Ruby smirked, rubbing her hands together. "Oh yeah? Then, wait here!"

Weiss was going to snap a remark about being ordered around, but found her recipient to have vanished in a gust of wind.

Ruby pulled out a twenty Yang had gifted her from her pocket, pushing it towards the employee standing at the counter. "Two burgers, large sodas, oh, and..." She glanced at the lit up box next to the register. "A bag of chocolate chip cookies, please."

Weiss was doing her best to shrink where she sat as people gave her weird looks, probably due to the way she was dressed and sitting in the last place someone like her would be seen in. She ran her fingers over the scar adorning her left eye, hoping to at least hide _that_ from being noticed.

Suddenly, Ruby reappeared on the seat across from hers, blocking her worries from sight. Something was pushed in front of her.

"Uh...?"

Ruby took a mouthful of her own meal, not bothering to swallow. "Iths a hambuhgeh!"

Weiss carefully picked at the wrappings, wrinkling her nose at the sight of a smashed burger with a ridiculous amount of ketchup splattered around the buns.

Ruby nodded slowly, having swallowed at last. "Alright, now, try it."

"I, _appreciate_ that you bought it-"

Without warning, the burger was shoved into her mouth.

 _Huh, it isn't that bad_...

Weiss slapped Ruby's hand away, pulling the burger away from her mouth. "How dare you!"

Ruby grinned devilishly. " _Good,_ yeah?"

Weiss snorted. "It's... _okay_." She took another bite, hoping her face didn't reveal what she really thought.

"...For a fast food joint."

Ruby laughed, taking a sip of her coke. "I think I just converted you to commoner foods."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's not like I eat nothing _but_ fancy meals all the time, you know."

Ruby hummed. "You look like it. Oh, speaking of looks, where'd you get that scar?"

Weiss flinched. "My...well, that's none of your concern. After this, we're going to go our separate ways, alright? I'll let you go."

"...We live right next to eachother, Weiss. That's not exactly 'separate ways'."

Weiss blushed. "S-still, I'll get there first, so you won't see me again."

Ruby bit her lip to hide her smile. "Wanna bet?"

Weiss glared at the younger girl. "What?"

"I bet I can get there first."

"Can you even drive?"

Ruby threw her trash onto the tray, finishing off her drink. "No, but I just had a lot of sugar and caffeine, so I can run. A lot. Really fast."

Weiss grabbed her bag, sitting up from the table. "I don't make bets with kids, sorry."

Ruby shrugged. "Don't scream when you see me standing outside your door, then."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss walked out of the store, ignoring Ruby behind her. "See you there, Ice Princess!"

 _Ice princess_? Weiss gripped her bag harder, pulling out her phone and dialing one of her butlers. _The nerve of this girl_...

* * *

Weiss screamed. "How the _hell_ are you _here_ already?"

Ruby waved. "Oh, hey Weiss! You're late."

Weiss's eye twitched. "Get away, from my door."

"Jeez, sore loser." Ruby moved away from the door, standing instead by her own. "Since you've finished shopping, and you've already eaten, why don't you and I do something together?"

Weiss was halfway through her room when she turned to Ruby. "You're _joking_ , right? After I forced you to come and basically threatened you?"

Ruby smiled. "You wouldn't have really called them for something so stupid, right? You might not look nice on the outside, but I think you are when you want to be."

Weiss shook her head. "Regardless, I don't play with little kids."

Ruby pouted, intruding into Weiss's apartment. "Come _ooon_! We can do something fun! Like, watch movies, or...or build a fort, or..."

Weiss pushed Ruby away from her, throwing her purse on the floor. "First of all, we're _not_ friends. Second of all, this is my room, so _you_ need to leave. Third of all-"

When she turned back to talk face to face, Ruby was giving her one of the saddest looks Weiss has ever laid witness to. "Uh...t-third-"

After staring into the watery, silver eyes for a few more excruciating seconds, Weiss caved in. "Fine! As thanks for the meal and helping me out today, I'll entertain you! No more than an hour, though."

Ruby squealed. "Okay, well, I figure I should tell you my name then! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose!" She held out an expectant hand.

Weiss carefully returned it. "Weiss Schnee." She muttered.

"Great! Let's go to my room, I've got a _bunch_ of ideas!"

"Oh, _joy_."

xxxxxxxxx

"...But that guy totally swung first, Blake! You believe me, right?"

The two girls stepped out of the elevator, heading for their door.

"Oh, yeah, I believe you, for sure."

Yang whined. "Blaaaake, I'm sorry I got us kicked out! I won't do it again, I swear."

Blake sighed. "Whatever you say, Yang."

They approached the door, Blake readying the key card when she heard Ruby...talking? To herself?

Yang put her ear against the door.

" _Weiss, please, be gent-Weiss!_ "

" _Oh shut up Ruby, you know you like it._ "

Yang scrambled for the keycard in Blake's hand, running it through and slamming into the door, startling the two occupants.

Yang's mouth dropped at the sight.

Weiss was holding Ruby by the arm, drawing something with a sharpie. The girls were underneath the biggest pillow fort Yang had ever seen.

Ruby put up her free hand. "I-it's not what it looks like! Weiss said she was a good artist s-so I made her draw a corgi on my arm!"

Blake stayed silent as Yang closed the door behind them.

Yang pulled off her shoes.

"...Can I come into the fort too?"


	9. Pool Party

"And with _this_ , your kingdom is officially creamed." Yang all but cheered, slamming a card down in front of Ruby's eyes.

Dropping her own cards, Ruby folded her arms, glaring up at her elder sister. "I saw you cheat, Yang! You took an extra card!"

Yang snorted, stretching her arms over her head. "Please, you just don't want me to get my prize. Speaking of it, come here."

Ruby looked to the side, huffing.

Yang's eyebrow rose, her mouth set at a cocky grin. "Gonna play it that way, huh? Well, suit yourself."

Before Ruby could slip away, Yang grabbed her from under her arms, pulling her towards her chest.

Ruby squeaked indignantly as she was pulled into her sister's lap. "This is stupid, weird, and you're...stupid and weird."

Yang wrapped her arms around her sister, burrowing her head into neck. "You never let me hug you on a normal basis, so I'll take what I can get."

Across from them, Blake watched with amusement, but beside her, Weiss didn't know whether to be confused or...well.

Noticing her expression, Blake offered Weiss a smile. "They're sisters."

"Oh, I guess..that explains it?" Briefly, she thought of her own sister, imagining them doing something as... _silly_ as this.

Clearing her throat to hide her smile at the thought, she rose to her feet. "Well, it's been fun and all, but uh...like I said, an hour."

Ruby struggled to breath from her sister's vice like grip. "...It's been like four, Weiss."

"Well a certain someone had decided to challenge her sister to a card game and demanded a best of three, not to mention I was forced into playing, and the door was locked until someone had won."

Yang finally released her sister, smirking. "You could've just unlocked it."

Weiss ignored her, instead heading for the door. Ruby pounced from the floor and stopped at Weiss's side, grinning from ear to ear. "So, was that fun or what?"

Weiss monotoned. "You're blocking the door."

"Weeeeeeiisssss, I saw you smile at least four times!"

Weiss squinted. "You were... _staring_ at me?"

Ruby held up her hands defensively. "Ew, no, I'm not like that. But you're...really noticeable sometimes. You should smile more often."

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance, though she was pretty pleasantly surprised on the inside. "Well, still, get out of the way. I don't even feel tired anymore, so I'm going to go relax in the pool."

Ruby immediately perked up, Weiss quickly coming to regret her announcement.

"Did you just say _pool_?"

Yang apparently had the ears of a bat, because she joined her sister's questioning, excited look.

Weiss groaned, pushing past Ruby to get to the door and escape from her interrogation.

Unexpectedly, Ruby latched herself to her leg. "Weiss, let us come to!"

"Haven't I already entertained you enough for one night?"

"What are you, a stripper?" Yang laughed, crouching over a set of drawers and digging into them to find something. "I haven't been to a pool in years, so no matter what you say, I'm coming with."

Weiss resisted the urge to stomp her foot, settling for an indignant hiss. "Fine. But if anyone splashes me, I'm drowning them."

As they all gathered their belongings to head down to the pool, it seemed Blake was the only one to actually question having a pool day - at _four_ in the _morning_.

* * *

"Bonzai!" Ruby yipped, leaping feet first into the still, blue water, barely making a splash as she went under.

Yang followed suit, plunging in at a cannonball.

The other two girls trailed along much more calmly, Blake settling for dipping her feet in at the edge and Weiss sitting on the steps hesitantly.

While the two sisters went on to bicker about something a small distance away from them, Weiss glanced at Blake questionably. "Are you...also a sister?"

Blake chuckled at the question. "More like a tag along, actually. I met them in Phoenix, Arizona. I met Yang in the bar that I worked for. We got to know eachother and, well...she offered me a place with them."

Weiss blinked. "And you just...went with them?"

Blake smiled. "It's not as crazy as it seems. Yang was just... _amazing_. She always smiled, laughed, made me feel _welcome_ , regardless if I was a stranger for the first week we went out together."

Weiss choked on air. "Wait, wait, are you...dating? Two girls? Together?"

Blake leveled her with a challenging stare. "Yes, we are. You homophobic?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, I just...didn't see it that way, I guess."

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"And here I was actually expecting you to outright call us disgusting or something."

Weiss sniffed. "I may be rich, but I'm not _cliché_... _or_ a bitch. It doesn't bother me, it's just...my family's _really_ religious, so, if that explains anything."

Blake nodded in understanding. "I see. How come you're here by yourself, by the way?"

Weiss flexed her toes in the water, sighing in content. "My sister sent me to buy some things, and stay away from the house for a while."

Seeing Blake's curious look, she continued. "She had a guy over, and my father is away for about a week of work."

"So she didn't want you to bother them?"

"He had a condom, so..."

"...Oh."

"We've also got a business party I have to attend on the bottom floor of this place too, which is in about...two days, I think?"

"Business party? Is your father a boss or something?"

"Schnee Weapons, yes. You've probably heard a lot of awful stuff about the company."

Blake hummed. "Mm, Actually, I've never heard about it. Regardless, I don't care who you are, or what your reputation is."

Weiss looked a little offended at that, but bit back a smart remark as Blake continued. "What matters right now is that we're all at a pool, very early in the morning, and Ruby and Yang are heading towards us with pool noodles."

Weiss looked up, confirming Blake's statement.

"Weiss! Check this out!" Ruby filled the noodle with water and aimed it at Weiss. Before she could duck out of the way, Ruby blew into it and drenched her.

Yang laughed, swimming over to Blake. "I just taught her that like, two minutes ago. I don't think we're safe."

Blake sniffed. "I don't think _Ruby's_ safe."

Weiss, without any warning, snatched the pool toy away from Ruby and pointed it in front of her, diving into the water with a battle cry and stabbing it at Ruby's stomach like a makeshift sword.

"Yang! I need a weapon!" Ruby cried, and immediately received backup from her sister with her own noodle.

While the two sparred, with Ruby yelling out random attack names and Weiss trying to dunk her, Yang floated on her back, staring up at Blake. "What do you think of her?"

"You mean Weiss? What's there to think?"

"I saw you two talking earlier. Ruby said she likes Weiss. Wouldn't tell me any logical reasons as to _why_ , but it's like, super obvious."

"Hormones."

Yang snickered. "Might be. Never could have thought my sister could be bi, though."

"Wonder where she got it from?" Blake smirked, resting her feet on Yang's exposed stomach.

"Psh, I'm the best role model around - aside from my language, I mean."

"Didn't say you weren't." Blake replied, rolling her shoulders.

Yang watched her, continuing.

"But anyway, like I said. Does she seem like the snobby type to you?"

Blake shrugged.

"Mm, a little bit. You can tell she's holding back, and I admire her for it. To me, from what she's said, it looks like she doesn't want to be known as the daughter of a man who runs a weapon's company."

"Well, knowing Ruby, she'll probably get her to lighten up eventually."

Blake looked into Yang's eyes, concerned. "What about when we have to leave?"

Yang chewed on her lip. "Dunno. Ruby can get really clingy. But I have...a...plan, if you'll call it that."

"A plan, Yang?"

Their gazes returned to the two girls aggressively sword fighting each other with color opposite foam sticks, amusement evident.

"Your not thinking of trying to get her to come with us, right? We've _just_ met her."

Yang laughed. "Not in the way you think. Let's just enjoy our week here, okay? No serious bull, just...just us, loud music, big ass bathtubs. Aight?"

Blake shrugged. "Don't have to tell me twice. Oh, your sister is about to stab you in the back."

" _Blaaaake_ , don't give it away!"

Yang flipped onto her stomach, chasing after her sister who was attempting to doggy paddle away.

"I'm gonna dunk you _so_ many times, Ruby!"

"Weiss already _did_!"

Blake glanced at Weiss, who was currently leaning against the edge of the pool, watching Ruby with an unreadable expression.

 _Well, whether she turns out to be a friend or foe remains to be seen. I'll just...go with the flow, and hope we gain another friend_.

Sighing through her nose, she laid back, closing her eyes and letting herself doze to the sound of Yang dragging her sister underwater.


	10. Fancy Parties

"Ruby, we're leaving. I left my phone on the table, so call if you need anything."

Ruby shifted in her bed at the sound of the door clicking shut, yawning loudly.

Briefly, she remembered Yang mentioning a store she had wanted to take Blake to before they had to set off on the road again - basically leaving Ruby to entertain herself once again. Curling further into the warm depths of her blankets, she groaned when someone knocked on the door only minutes later, a hesitant voice on the other side. "Ruby? Are you home?"

 _Weiss_? Ruby begrudgingly slipped off the side of her bed, casting the thought of still being in her pajamas away as she unlocked the door and swung it open. "Weiss? What're you doing here?"

Weiss stepped past Ruby, letting herself in. She paced back and forth, rubbing her hands together.

Ruby closed the door, watching her. "Weiss, is something wrong?"

"You remember that business party I mentioned a few days ago?"

"The one you bought a dress for?"

"Yeah...it's...it's today, and it starts in two hours, Ruby."

"What's wrong with that?" Ruby asked, opening the drawer next to her bed and pulling out a shirt and some sweatpants.

Weiss was silent for a few seconds, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "Well, I was wondering...if you'd come with me."

Ruby stopped midway through pulling the shirt over her head, turning to Weiss with confusion.

"What?"

Weiss walked over to Ruby, grabbing the shirt and pulling it off. Ignoring the 'hey!' she earned from it, she tossed it onto the bed, facing Ruby. "I don't want to go alone."

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to hide her bra. "A-Are you saying you're _scared_ , or something?"

" _You_ try going to your father's business event, where there's hundreds of gross, old men or wrinkly old women, and everywhere you look there's spoiled little brats running around on the dance floor...well, dancing, and it makes me look bad, because I don't have anyone to be with there."

"...What about your sister?"

"She has her boyfriend."

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed, giving Weiss a sympathetic look. "I'm flattered you'd ask me and all, but I'm the last person you'd want to go with you. I'm really bad at things like this."

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm. "Ruby, please. I'll get you a dress, anything you want, if you go with me. I just...need someone to stand next to, so I don't look pathetic."

Ruby grinned. " _Anything_?"

Weiss glared. "Shut up, this isn't anything like back then. Will you come or not?"

Ruby sighed. "I mean, if the great _Weiss Schnee_ is just _begging_ for me to go, then I guess I can't turn her down." That, and she was just planning on sleeping all day.

As Weiss's expression relaxed into one of relief, she added, "But I expect a full course dinner after the party, _and_ a movie."

Weiss rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'brats' and released her hold on Ruby. "I've got something in my wardrobe you can borrow."

Leaving Ruby to herself, Weiss left the room and entered her own, hurrying to her closet and sifting through her collection of fancy garbs.

It didn't take long to spot the one article of clothing she'd been searching for. Unhooking a slightly too big red dress from its hanger, she laid it out on her bed and called Ruby to her room.

Reluctantly, Ruby came in, wrapped in a thin sheet to hide her almost naked body. "Couldn't we just do this in _my_ room?"

Weiss ignored her, grabbing the sheet and tossing it to the side.

Despite her best efforts, her face eventually became the same shade as that of the dress as she looked over Ruby's body, arching an eyebrow. "Uh...anyway, put this on. I think it matches your...tastes."

Ruby fumbled with the dress, unhooking the straps and doing her best to wiggle into the opening.

"We better go to a _really_ good restaurant, and I want to see that new red riding hood movie, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah-Ruby, you're going to stretch it-good God, let me do it."

Weiss pulled the dress over Ruby's head, fastening the straps and tightening the belt around the waist, earning a small squeak from its host. "You're killing me!"

Weiss went around Ruby's back, straightening the collar. "Alright...have you ever worn makeup before?"

"...I better get _desert_ with my dinner."

* * *

"Uh, how many people are attending this?" Ruby whispered, shrinking close to Weiss as she watched hundreds of people moving around in an all-glass building, the moonlight illuminating the entire room.

Weiss patted down her own wear, the same dress she'd picked out with Ruby. "A lot. Now look,"

She fixed her with a stern glare. "Don't talk to _anyone_ , unless you're asked a question. Don't eat anything or drink anything anyone gives you, and _don't_ walk off with anyone. Alright? Just stay by my side."

Ruby paled. "Are you saying someone might try to _drug_ me?"

Weiss smiled nervously. "N-No, just. Just stay close. Come on, let's get this over with."

With Ruby stumbling in her new heels behind her, Weiss opened the door, immediately greeted by bows and handshakes from many different people, all whom miraculously ignored Ruby - much to her relief.

As Weiss went along with her business, Ruby watched. The way her mouth was set in a thin line, her posture stiff but straight. Any expression she bore was forced.

Ruby felt pity; no wonder she wanted her here. She could never be herself around official people - she was worried about jeopardizing her father's reputation.

When all the formal greetings were finished, Weiss lead her over to one of the many marble statues, carefully leaning against it. She already looked exhausted.

"So we just...stand here and look pretty for _how_ many hours?"

Weiss closed her eyes. "Three and a half, if all goes well."

Ruby resisted the urge to groan. Weiss had become a friend over the past week they'd known each other. She could at least do _this_ for her.

But they'd only known each other for _just_ a week. In other words...the deadline.

Ruby tapped her fingers against the marble, guiltily glancing away from her friend. They were supposed to leave tonight, on the road, all to evade the cop's trail.

She never told Weiss about what was really going on, but then again, Weiss didn't share anything personal either.

Why not use this as a chance now?

Just as she opened her mouth to talk, someone else did it for her.

"Weiss, my _darling_ little sister, why are you all alone over here?"

Weiss stiffened, her knuckles going white at the familiar voice. She turned to an approaching figure. " _Winter_. I was just talking with a friend. Did you need something?"

"A friend?" Winter gave Ruby a brief once over, disgust evident in her expression. "Instead of prancing around with...guests like her, how about you and I go have a talk with father? I'm sure he'd like to chat about the new business partners we've gained."

Weiss snarled. "You and I both know he could care less about our input, Winter, so you can go kiss his _ass_ by yourself."

Either Weiss was annoyed by the way Winter had insulted Ruby, or she just _really_ hated her father.

Regardless, Ruby expected Winter to lash out. Instead, to her immense surprise, she smiled, an icy, unforgivingly calm look directed at the younger sibling. "Very well, then. I'll see you after the party."

The two girls watched the woman walk off, Weiss's fists slowly uncurling.

Ruby turned to her. "That was...really cool, uh, for _you_..?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Is that a compliment?"

When Ruby went to answer, she held up a hand. "Don't answer that. Let's...go to the balcony. Maybe we won't be bothered there."

Ruby followed Weiss to one of the many elevators on the floor, watching her press the key for the very top.

"This is your official company building, right?"

Weiss nodded. "The actual store and company are two different places." When the door slid open, the girls stepped out into the open breeze, the wind lightly blowing Weiss's hair over her shoulder. Ruby looked over the railing, her eyes lighting up immediately. "This is _beautiful_ , Weiss!"

The entire city was lit up to its brightest, car lights flashing and signs blinking.

"I suppose it is when you look at it for the first time."

Ruby glanced at Weiss. She was leaning on the railing, eyes distant.

"You really don't like business stuff, huh?"

Weiss snorted. "Well, when it's all you're raised around, you get a distaste for it."

Ruby's gaze followed a lone car speeding down the street below. "What about your sister?"

"She only acts pleasant. She's aiming to inherit the company when my father dies."

Ruby noticed Weiss bite her lip, fingers tightening their hold around the railing. Ruby unconsciously scooted closer, laying a comforting hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Then why don't you just...I don't know, get a job somewhere and start your own life?"

Weiss gave a cold laugh. "That's a child's dream, Ruby. If it were that easy, I'd be gone by now."

Ruby shrugged. "I mean, Yang and I did it...kind of."

"Blake told me you were runaways."

"Well, that's one way to put it."

Weiss exhaled, watching her breath blow past in the cold air. "Why did you leave?"

There was a moment of silence, and she expected Ruby to state it as a personal matter.

"My mother died when I was young."

Weiss looked to Ruby in surprise.

"My dad was very upset. He...he was never the same."

When she went quiet, Weiss cleared her throat. "My mother left when I was born. She hated the way my father was. He only focused on business, and as far he knows, family is something that just gets in the way."

"My father was a drunkard. Every night, he would come home like...he didn't even know who we were. That's the only time I ever saw him, too. He used to see us off for school but..."

"...You wanted to know how I got this scar, right?"

Ruby watched as Weiss ran over it with a finger. "There was actually a time I tried to leave. He cut me with a knife. It was like a visible reminder."

Ruby grabbed Weiss by the hand. "Why didn't you _tell_ anybody?"

"You think I _didn't_? Nobody would believe the man who runs one the worlds largest companies, the man who _everyone_ aspires to be, the man always seen on tv, would be so...horrible to another human being, let alone his own _daughter_."

Ruby's gaze softened, her words stuck on her lips.

Weiss shook her head, forcing an icy smile. "Well, it doesn't matter. Sometimes, the world doesn't work the way you want it to. Anyway, this atmosphere is bad for our health. Let's, uh, head back down."

As she made to walk back towards the elevators, Ruby snatched her hand again, stopping her in place.

"Weiss, come with us. We're leaving tomorrow...you _don't_ have to go through this anymore."

Weiss growled, ripping her hand away. "Ruby, this isn't some...some stupid happy-ending _movie_ of yours! I _can't_ leave! You, Yang, and Blake? You're all going to figure it out eventually. You can't run forever. Yang will be arrested, you'll be returned to your father...Ruby, this is the _real_ world."

Ruby pulled Weiss in closer, nearly making her trip. "I don't _care_ if we're chased to the ends of the earth by the police, Weiss! We've been just _fine_ so far! We can go anywhere we want. We have the right to do what we want with our lives, so why _shouldn't_ we? Even if this is all just...even if we get caught in the end, w-why can't we just enjoy the time in _between_? Weiss?"

Ruby was cut off in her rant by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in for a very awkward hug.

"You're just a child, Ruby. A stupid, silly child. If I come with you-"

"From what you've been saying, Weiss...they won't care that you're gone."

Weiss drew her in closer. "I know. I _know_ , damnit." She drew in a shaky breath. "That's why...If I were to come with...why _would_ you even want me to come?"

"Because you're my _friend_ , Weiss. Also, Yang says you're cute."

"T-That's _irrelevant_!"

"We'll have the time of our lives, Weiss. You'll be free from...this, and you'll be with people who _do_ care."

Weiss smirked. "Your act at trying to be more mature than you look is so hilarious, I might actually be convinced."

Ruby's voice came out muffled through Weiss's dress. "Does that mean...?"

Weiss gave Ruby a hesitant side glance. "Did you even listen to my explanation?"

"Yeah...no?"

Weiss resisted the urge to cross her arms. _Rich girl habits die hard._

"If you really think it'll work out... _and_ if Yang says it's okay...maybe."

Ruby nearly squeezed what little air she had left out of her chest. "You _wont_ regret this, Weiss! Just wait!'

* * *

"Alright, sis. Pack up whatever we left out into the car, 'Kay? I'll see you soon."

Yang dropped Blake's phone back into her waiting hands, smirking. "Ruby got Weiss to come with us. Isn't it crazy?"

Blake frowned. "What? How?"

Yang shrugged. "Same way we got you?"

"I came because-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, drawing her in for a heated kiss.

When they pulled away, Blake grinned. "Did you _really_ tell your sister that we went to the store?"

Yang shifted slightly on top of Blake, laughing. "Yeah, it was the only thing I could come up with."

"Here you are, hiding dirty secrets, when your own sister could be doing things with Weiss."

"She's almost sixteen, she'll be fine! Besides, I know Weiss well enough now. I think she's too...proper, for that kinda stuff."

"...speaking of Weiss, what was the little 'plan' you had when we were at the pool?"

"I was gonna kidnap her."

"Of course you were."

Yang pushed Blake further into the bed, silencing her with another kiss. "It's gonna be like...the _longest_ double date ever."


	11. Kidnapping

**slinks in**

 **hi yea its been a while, revised all chapters (ie; deleted all A:N's and edited last chapter a bit to be a little less ridiculous)**

 **nb4 u get too hopeful, i only did this today because i felt a little inspired...im gonna be truthful, whenever i write a story i blaze forward on reviews usually only and sometimes i just lose interest and maybe, maybe, come back (guilty glance my miraculous ldybg fic)**

 **anyway lmao**

* * *

"Her dad did _what?_ " Yang yelled from across the room, voice muffled by the ponytail hanging from her teeth.

"Her dad barricaded her in her room! I don't know how but, he knows we were going to take Weiss." Dropping the phone in her hand, Ruby snapped shut another suitcase of her belongings, tossing it on the bed. "What do we do?"

Blake materialized from around the corner. "We can formulate a kidnapping? Yangs been moaning about missed opportunities ever since Weiss consented."

Yang cried out in agreement. " _Yes!_ I still have the paper I wrote my plans on."

Ruby didn't look convinced. "What are you gonna do, Yang? Sneak into the place?"

"Nope. First, we gotta find out what room she's staying in."

Blake fished out the jeep's keys from her pocket. "You're gonna need these."

Yang took them from her hands and grabbed Ruby's last suitcase, opening the door to their room and hurrying into the hall. "Lets go, friends! We've got a damsel in distress!"

Blake stared after her. "She's too excited."

Ruby smirked, following a little more slowly after her elder sister. "She loves theatrics."

By the time they caught up, Yang was arguing with a young man over who would get to their floor first.

" _Look_ , Lucky Charms, I'm on a mission. I don't have _time_ to stop on your floor."

"Well, _missy,_ my wife's waitin' on me to bring 'er these groceries 'nd I'd quite like to get there _before_ four."

"So what if your a couple minutes late?"

Blake and Ruby quietly slid into the small space, listening to their argument in amusement.

Ruby stretched out an arm and hit the button for the first floor, neither of the two people miraculously noticing the change in gravity.

"Ye don't understand - no one does. My wife gets home at four e'ryday, right on the spot. I _have_ to be there before she is."

The door opened, Blake pulling Yang along by the arm. Ignoring her protests, the door shut with a hiss behind them.

Yang took back her arm. "Hey, I was _winning_ that argument."

"You already won, now let's go."

They were almost out the door when a loud voice drifted down from the floor above theirs.

 _"FINNIAN CHARLES, WHY AM I HERE BEFORE YOU? WERE YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?"_

 _"Fer fucks sake, woman, I was a minute late!"_

 _xx-xxx_

The sun reflected brightly on the tower of glass, nearly causing Yang to hit a handicap pole. She pulled up messily in an empty parking spot and put a hand over her eyes, searching the windows of the building.

"Guys, be on the lookout for something really flashy...something... _Weissy._ "

Blake followed her example. "What exactly is...Weissy, Yang?"

Ruby tapped her chin. "Well, she likes white stuff."

Blake turned in her seat. "You're gonna need to elaborate."

"Well, she likes winter themed stuff. I guess blue would work too?"

Yang let out what sounded like a cough and a cheer and pointed to a window. "There, blue curtains with frost patterns. That seem about right?"

Ruby nodded. "Should be the one."

Blake unbuckled her seatbelt. "So what's the master plan that you came up with this time, Yang?"

Yang reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a piece of paper, crinkled from being shoved in so roughly.

She passed it to Blake, beaming deviously. "Read all about it."

As Blake scanned the page, Ruby watched her expression go from calm to very interested.

"This is something you'd see in an action movie."

Ruby tried to take the paper but Yang snatched it back, shoving it in her pocket. "Nope, lil sis, you've got the most important part. Follow me."

She stepped out of the car, walking a few paces forward. Looking up, she nodded. "This should do."

Ruby took her place hesitantly. "Uh..you just want me to stand here?"

"Yup! Now, hold out your arms."

She did.

Yang nodded approvingly. "Good, good. Now, stay here, and don't move an inch. Blake and I will be back in...ten?"

"Ten should be enough." Blake agreed.

Ruby watched incredulously as they both put on a pair of sunglasses, straightening their clothes and marching into the building.

"What the _hell_ was on that paper?"

xx

Meanwhile, Yang was tiptoeing through the halls, Blake hot on her heels. Yang was mumbling under her breath. "Fourty-two, fourty-two...fourty-two, Blake! Right there!"

Blake put her back to the wall and carefully peeked over the edge, narrowing her eyes at the two 'guards' planted at what they figured was Weiss's door.

She ducked back, barley avoiding being spotted by one of them.

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Your time to shine."

Yang cracked her knuckles. "It's _always_ my time to shine."

Rolling her eyes, Blake shoved her not-to-nicely into the middle of the hallway, earning an annoyed shout.

Yang immediately became the center of attention, the two guards approaching her. "Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?"

Yang crossed her arms. "Looking for the bathroom."

The taller of the two scoffed. "We hear that all the time. Get a move on, sunshine."

Yang smirked. "I'd rather stay here and annoy the shit out of you."

One of the men advanced, rolling his sleeves up. "Look, I'd hate to fight a girl, 'specially one as hot as y-"

He was cut off as a fist connected to his face, hard enough to break his nose.

By the sound of the crack, it probably was.

The other man quickly caught up to aid his comrade, swinging a low blow at Yang which she easily sidestepped, bringing her elbow down onto his spine.

While she fought off the guards, Blake quietly slipped past them, sprinting to the door and picking the lock with a paperclip.

It didn't take long before the door opened with a _click_ , allowing Blake entry.

She narrowly avoided a pillow to her face, ducking low to the floor. "Weiss, relax! It's me!"

" _Blake_? What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course."

She shut the door as the sound of the fight outside escalated. "The window."

Weiss blinked. "The what?"

Blake took her arm, leading her to the window and yanking open the curtains, working on the lock.

Weiss backed away. "No, no way. I'm not _jumping_! I'll _die!_ "

Blake finally got the window to open, peering down. "Ruby! Get ready!"

" _Ruby's_ here?"

" _Yes_ , and _you_ can now-" Blake picked Weiss up with ease, dangling her over the window. "- _meet her_!"

Despite her best efforts at fighting back, Weiss screamed as she was dropped.

 _I'm going to die. I'm dead. I'll never do any shopping again, I'll never watch another movie, I'll never see Ruby agai-_

There was a small 'oof' below her as she landed - into something soft.

Her eyes having been closed with fear, she slowly opened them.

"W-Weiss, I'm dying. You're on my chest."

" _Ruby?_ What on earth?" Weiss scrambled to her feet, helping the younger girl to hers.

"So that's what I was down here for." Ruby dusted herself off. "Huh, smart."

"Ruby, explain!"

Ruby grabbed her hand, pulling her to the car. "We're saving you! Get in the car!"

Weiss yelped as she was pushed unceremoniously into the backseat. "I didn't agree to _this!_ "

"Well, yes, last night you did."

"When did I say anything about being thrown out a _window,_ Ruby?"

"Well, if you hadn't been trapped in your room we wouldn't have to do this!"

Ruby slammed the door shut, climbing in through the other side.

As soon as she postioned herself, Yang and Black came sprinting out of the front doors, hurrying to the car.

The engine roared to life, the doors tearing open once more to reveal ravaged-looking guards, sporting bruises and cuts of all kinds.

Blake nudged Yang. "Step on it!"

And step on it she did, tires screeching through the parking lot and onto the road, leaving the guards in her fumes.

After a minute of exhilirated silence, Yang cried out with victory. "We did it! I can't believe that _worked_!"

Blake laughed. "You weren't confident in your own plan?"

"Of course I was! I just... _damn,_ that was great. How you doin', Weiss?"

"Oh I'm great, thanks."

"Awh, you're not mad about the window thing, are you?"

"Of _course_ I'm mad! Lucky Ruby was there to break my fall!"

Ruby subconciously rubbed a bump on the back of her head. "Yeah, really."

"What's done is done, alright?" Blake broke in, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What matters now is where we go."

Ignoring the mutters of Weiss behind her, Yang hummed. "Let's see...Oregon?"

Weiss blanched. "That's...that's a long ride."

Ruby clapped her on the back. "Welcome to our world!"

Weiss groaned, leaning against the window.

 _I hope I don't regret this._

* * *

 ** _small chapter 4 now, as i get the hang of this again.  
_**


	12. Chase

It was _hot_.

That was the first thing Weiss realized when she woke up from her nap, head planted against the window with Ruby sporting as a human blanket, laying against her chest like a pillow.

She narrowly avoided blushing and elected to push her towards her own window, making sure she didn't fall painfully against it before looking out into the front of the car. At some point they'd stopped and Yang had parked in an empty, abandoned lot, now snoring in her reclined chair.

As if Weiss being awake triggered a chain reaction of some kind, Blake stifled a yawn as she rose, stretching her spine. She looked in the mirror. "Weiss?" Her voice was nothing above a whisper. "What time is it?"

Weiss glanced out the window, grimacing at the heat she felt radiate off of it. "Sometime in the morning. I don't know how, but we slept in."

Blake hummed in acknowledgement, mercilessly prodding Yang in the side. "Yang, wake up. The sunlight is coming off your hair and I think I'm going blind."

Yang chortled, stirring. "Ugh...give a girl a _break_ , I never get to sleep for more than an hour anymore."

"It's been well past an hour, thanks to you." Weiss returned, the heat making her temper flare.

" _Okay_ , Ice Queen, no need to melt." Yang reached for the keys placed on the dashboard, recoiling almost immediately. " _Shit_ , that's hot! Where the hell did I stop us at?"

Blake rolled down her window, whistling. "Somewhere in the _desert_ , obviously. If we start driving now we'll pass a sign at some point."

Yang mumbled something groggily, making sure to roll up her sleeve over her hand before grabbing the keys and placing them in the ignition. The car rolled to a standstill at the edge of the road, Yang lazily adjusting her seat. "Once we get there, I want...I want a _Yang_ day."

Blake smirked. "What's a Yang day?"

"A day in which all Yangs get to sleep in and have all girls named Blake service them in bed. Straight out of the dictionary."

"I'll believe it."

Weiss listened to their interaction absentmindedly until she noticed something poking out of the trees nearby, not enough to fully reveal what it was, but enough to guess. "Guys..on our right. Is that what I think it is?"

The other two conscious girls followed her gaze, Yang paling while Blake shrugging it off. "It's fine, he's probably just there for speeders."

Yang paused, tapping the wheel with her fingers. "Well that's fine and all but uh...if I turn on the road he'll see our license plate."

Blake seemed to catch on to something that Weiss couldn't. "Uh, didn't you redo the paint this morning?"

Blake gulped - something very uncalm of her to do. "Uhm...its hot outside, right? Do you know what brand of paint that was?"

"It was cold resistant, ye-oh. Oh no. It's not heat resistant, is it?"

Weiss took the silence as an uncanny agreement. "Are you _kidding_ me? You didn't think about climate change?"

Yang pinched her nose. "Well...it _was_ cheaper..."

"Yang, you damn yellow _gorilla_! Now what are we supposed to do?"

Yang shook her head, clasping the wheel tightly. "Hey hey, don't loose your cool. I've got this. I'll just breeze right past him, cops are lazy anyways."

Yang took a deep breath and pulled onto the road, managing the speed limit but speeding up quite quickly at the same time.

After a minute, the three girls let out a collective sigh of relief. "There, you see? Noth-"

Sirens and flashing lights suddenly blared as one, temporarily blinding Yang as she avoided swerving off the road. " _What_? But I was being nonsuspicious!"

"Yeah, because your graffitied license plate isn't _suspicious_ at all, dimwit!"

Yang mentally winced at the tone but decided to address respect later. "We've got to lose him now, but I'm actually kind of good at these kinds of things."

Blake unconsciously tightened her seatbelt. "Running away?"

Yang grinned, unnerving her even more. "No...evading the law."

Yang dipped her visor down, grabbing her pair of lucky sunglasses, slipping them on. "Hang on! Or, get a concussion when you fall into the window. Either or."

Deciding to listen to the blonde for once, Weiss hung onto the armrest for dear life, nails permanently scarring the leather.

Turning up the radio, Yang made a sudden turn. Not onto a road, Weiss noted.

 _Offroad_.

The car's rearend bounced off the earth from plowing over a log, the police car surprisingly taken it better than they had - _wait_.

Weiss kicked Yang's seat. "He's _following_ us! In a _police_ _cruiser_! Step on it!"

Yang begrudgingly stepped on the gas, curving expertly around an outcrop of rocks settled in their path. The pursuer was apparently on the radio with his fellow comrades, because he narrowly avoided being creamed by the rocks and jerked his wheel to the side, slowing his follow but still on the chase.

Blake was apparently losing patience as well. "Can't you have lost him by now?"

Yang ground her teeth together. "If you'd let me _focus_ , maybe!" Intentionally or not, she forced the car into an almost 180, carving neatly around a tree and leaving the copper even further behind, baffled at the move.

Yang ignored the relieved sighs of her friends, snickering. "Oh, you think it's _over_?"

Weiss's expression went back to one of horror as she looked out the front window. "Yang don't you _dare_! Don't you _fuck_ \- YANG!"

The car accelerated, Yang cackling loudly over the sound of Blake and Weiss's panicked, desperate attempts to get her to turn around. In front of them laid a gap - a very large one at that, and the only thing before that stood a firmly planted boulder. A precariously slanted one, which could make for a very nice makeshift ramp, if someone thought of it that way.

When the girls saw no other option but to hang onto their supports, there was silence and an overwhelming feeling of weightlessness as the car was thrown off the dirt, spinning off chunks of it from the tires as the car grew airborne. The cop slammed on the brakes, not foolish enough to attempt such a stunt. Instead he watched with awe as the car's front wheels finally hit the other side of the gap, the back wheels sliding dangerously off the edge before being propelled forwards as well. Within seconds the red jeep was gone, leaving the man in exasperated silence.

The inhabitants in the car immediately exploded in anger, showering Yang in demands. Yang waved them off. "It was _totally_ badass, _and_ we made it over! _Cmon_ , you have to ad- oh, hey Ruby."

Weiss turned to her side, blinking. She'd completely forgotten about Ruby.

"Wait...you _slept_...through that entire thing?"

Ruby kicked out her legs, sighing. "Through what? Anyway, are we there yet?"

Weiss shoved her face into her hands. "Can I just walk the rest of the way? I don't feel safe in this car."

Yang reached behind her and grabbed her leg. "Oh don't _worry_ , Weiss. The scared ones always die first."

Weiss growled. " _Thanks_ , Yang."

Blake leaned forward in her seat, face to the window. "There! Oregon! Guess we took a shortcut...in a way."

Ruby rubbed at her head. "Hey, why does it feel like my head got slammed into by a truck?"

Weiss sniffed. "That's a good similarity, Ruby. Better not to know, though."

Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion, but shrugged instead. "What's the first thing we're going to do there, Yang?"

"Yang day."

"What's a Yang day?"

* * *

"Portland, huh? It's really nice at night." Blake commented softly, watching the scenery of the new city pass by.

Weiss watched a group of teenagers exit a theater, making excited gestures towards eachother. "It'll do for a few days. I don't want to be in this car with Yang longer than I need to."

Yang groaned obnoxiously. "Get _over_ it, Weiss, holy _shit_. Tell you what, you never bring that up again and I'll let you have a bed to yourself."

Weiss contemplated silently for a minute, before nodding. "Deal. But I get _all_ the pillows on it."

Blake rolled her eyes. "You really need them all?"

"Yes. One for my head, neck, bac-"

"Forget. I. Asked."

Ruby rolled down her window, breathing in the surprisingly chill air. "Which hotel are we going to?"

"Unfortunately, not one as flashy as the last." Yang pulled in front of a small motel, putting a few coins into a parking meter. "Great, one of the stingy ones here."

They entered the building, bags in tow as Yang got a room situated. It wasn't long before they were in one, Weiss immediately claiming a bed - the only bed, while Yang dragged Blake onto the pullout couch and didn't let go, falling asleep on the spot. Weiss unpacked quickly, neatly storing things in drawers before climbing under the covers, arranging her pillows properly. It didn't take long for her to feel a pair of eyes on her. Without opening hers, she growled softly. "Ruby, what is it?"

"Um..Yang and Blake took up the whole couch...so.."

Weiss pushed herself up slightly to confirm; Yang having spread herself over the small pullout with Blake held protectively to her stomach. "Oh. Well..." she glanced at Ruby, who had a very convincing 'kicked puppy' expression. "Okay, fine. One night only." She scooted over, offering a single pillow to the younger girl as she smiled and dived under the covers, ignoring the offering and curling against Weiss's arm. Before she could complain there were small snores filling the room's once silent atmosphere. Sighing in mock annoyance, she settled down once more and dragged Ruby closer to her, using her as a body pillow. Closing her eyes, she distantly wondered about the days events. ...did they ever fix that license plate?

 _I'll ask Yang tomorrow._

She yawned, not even noticing the bright red and blue lights shine through the curtains before they suddenly disappeared, the car they belonged to beginning to roll down the street and away from the building, but not without the small flash of a camera from the window of the vehicle.

By the time it was gone, everyone in the room was sound asleep.


End file.
